


Crusade

by Kaoz



Series: Phade [15]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#10 <br/>Crusade has Jaden going to hell in search of, yep you got it, and she aint leaving without her man. Buffy’s along for the ride as well as a legendary hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crusade

**_Blue Earth, Minnesota…_ **

The nine appeared quietly surprising the newly endowed Tau-Vana's. Phade got to her feet recognizing each face. The twins moved towards Anysia and Riel who stood to the left and behind Kai.

"Who are they?" Pastor Jim asked also standing though he looked as though he would rather be laying down. He blinked bloodshot eyes trying vainly to push past the pain roaring through his brain.

"Riel and Anysia." Valkyrie introduced as the Guardian and Fury stepped forward.

"We thank you." Jericho inclined his head followed by Valkyrie.

"We did as we were told." Riel shrugged though his grin didn't diminish. Anysia poked his ribs with her elbow, shaking her dark head slightly.

"Aquilles." Phade moved to the big blond Guardian who seemed to be taking up one corner of Pastor Jim's living room all on his own.

"He's-, he couldn't…." Ellen asked looking to Phade, Bobby and Pastor Jim. Her eyes rested on the blond wondering if he really was the legendary hero of Greek mythology. The pain reminded her again of why she had been sitting down.

Aquilles dropped his crossed arms, rested both palms on Phade's shoulders and slowly leaned his head towards her until their foreheads were touching. With closed eyes they stood that way ignoring the twins who made introductions of the Fury's and Guardian's gathered in the small living room.

"Tane is an Earth Fury, you can tell by the color of her uniform." Valkyrie pointed out. The Fury was scowling, looking around the scorched room with clear disapproval on her features.

"Kayzar is her Guardian." Jericho introduced the dark haired Guardian standing beside her in the black uniform. "Kai guards Nazrin."

"She's a Stone Fury." Valkyrie added though everyone could see she wore the light gray uniform. "Ahalya and Anysia are Fire Fury's like Mom and I."

"Kast-."

"Is here to make sure the Tau-Vana are safely and quickly transported to Hë'lîa." He said with a slight tilt of his head in the direction of Ellen, Jo, Pastor Jim and Sebastían.

"Whoa- what?" Sebastían shook his head, his eyes shifting from the twins to his Mom who was still in quiet forehead heaven with Aquilles. His hands clenched into fists not bothering to hide the anger he felt seeing her. There was a second husband now and another kid, a kid she'd been too busy raising to go home-.

"You can't stay here." Riel frowned. His eyes darkening, more blue than gay or green as he looked at each Tau-Vana, at their blood shot eyes…

"You are needed elsewhere. All of you." Tane said in her soft tone. She moved off to a charred wall touching her palm to it. Her eyes closed but not before they saw the golden light in her eyes.

"No one said anything about us going anywhere-." Jo protested standing up. Her green eyes widened at the charred wood now glowing a soft reddish-brown…

"You have chosen." Ahalya said shortly. "You must come with us." Her dark eyes flared startling the new Tau-Vana's. The wall Tane was repairing couldn't keep their attention even though the charred bits flaked off to leave the room filled with a blackish gray dust.

"Don't frighten them." Phade spoke softly sounding tired, her hands still clutching at Aquilles' vest. She turned, one hand on the black leather, the other falling at her side and facing the group assembled. After seeing what he'd shown her she wasn't sure they wouldn't be. Everything, all he knew about the coming events made her wish she'd stayed hidden, that she'd ignored Faith and Xander….

Willow's cell phone rang startling the red head into a yelp. She made a face and plucked it from her pocket standing to answer the call. She moved off to the arch in the living room though even there she got no privacy.

"Ellen, Pastor Jim. You have nothing to be afraid of." Phade assured. The pressure of Aquilles' hand on her shoulder was warm but she ignored him and the looks Sebastían was giving her at Aquilles' familiar touch. "Hë'lîa has been my home and you'll need the time there to prepare for what comes next."

"We aren't going anywhere-." Jo glared.

"Yes." Aquilles moved up so he was standing beside Phade instead of at her back. "We are all going some place."

"Nice and cryptic." Faith snapped. "You ever say anything that makes sense?" she glared at the blond remembering the day he'd shown up at the edge of the crater that had once been Sunnydale and vanished with Phade.

"Oh Goddess!" Willow's voice grabbed her attention. Faith shifted looking at the red head. "I-. It's Angel-."

"What? What happened?" Faith demanded rushing forward but Willow's eyes rested on Phade.

"I don- I don't know how. I'm so sorry Phade." Willow apologized as though she were responsible for the bad news. Phade didn't flinch, her expression didn't change but it was only because she already knew.

"Willow!" Faith yelled.

"Los Angeles is gone." Willow said her eyes shifting to the dark Slayer. "Everyone too. All those people… Goddess…" her voice whispered.

"Gone?" Faith echoed. "How is it gone? A city doesn't just go poof and disappears!"

"It is when Wolfram & Hart send it to hell." Willow assured dropping into the couch.

"Gramps?" Sebastían shook his head in disbelief. His anger monetarily forgotten as he tried to understand what everything they'd said meant.

"Dad!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Her hazel eyes flicked to Jericho.

"We had Slayer's in Los Angeles." Willow mumbled. "Not just at the Hyperion but all over the city…"

"Hell?" Bobby questioned. He looked at Willow who nodded, her shoulders drooping then turned to Phade. She could see his mind start to work; try to figure out a way to change what was.

"They won't be there long." Phade assured dragging in a breath and straightening. At her side Aquilles smiled, his arms once more crossing over his chest.

"You're going to wish them out." Jo glared facing Phade. The blond didn't say she should have done that for Dean months before if that was the current plan.

"No." Phade replied, her dark brown eyes resting on the blond. "I'm going after them."

"We're going with you-." Valkyrie jumped in only to get a glare.

"No. You are not going with me."

"Mom!"

"I said no." Phade snapped her glare shifting to Sebastían. "NO."

"That's my grandfather-!" Bastían protested.

"Our Dad, too." Valkyrie cut in.

"You can't keep us-." Jericho stepped forward, his eyes flashing.

"NO!" Phade yelled. The flash of red in her eyes startled Ellen. She raised a hand to her mouth eyeing the woman who'd spent the past year in their lives. She'd tried very hard to blot out the image of Phade after the attack, the stone spear heads imbedded in the dead hunters… she'd just assumed whatever had happened in the field with Gordon-. Well, it wasn't that she preferred to hope that he'd taken advantage of her but when the only other option was… Bobby's expression showed mostly curiosity though he had many questions. Somehow he didn't think Phade was up to answering them.

"Phade," Aquilles tone stopped any protests from the twins and it didn't escape Bobby or Ellen's notice how Phade deferred to him. "Hix getya vai murdma."

"We can't all go." Phade replied scowling though her stance wasn't as tense as it had been when she was arguing with her children.

"We won't." Kast assured. "They will be coming with us." He pointed at Pastor Jim, Ellen and Jo ignoring Sebastían, then waved a hand at himself and the group of Fury's and Guardian's beside him.

"And where are you going?" Phade asked looking up at Aquilles once more.

"You obviously need me more than the other Fury's under my care." Aquilles answered barely lifting a blond eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself." Phade retorted turning so she was facing him, hands on hips. Again, Sebastían couldn't help but notice the familiarity of their actions and he wasn't the only one.

"Yes, I've noticed what taking care of yourself has gotten you, Phade." Aquilles replied, his blue eyes staring down at her. Phade blushed, her lips twisting because he was right. She seemed to get herself in more trouble alone and if her goal was to get Dean out of hell she was going to need help staying out of trouble long enough to accomplish that.

"We're wasting time." Phade snapped hating the fact she had to concede to him. Again. "Time flows much too fast in hell."

"Then we better get going." Sebastían urged.

"Tu no vas a ningun lado!" Phade yelled rounding on her oldest. She knew it was the wrong thing to say to him so soon after their 'reunion'. She couldn't help being afraid for him, of loosing him. So she hadn't been much of a Mother to him- hell, she hadn't been a Mother and he was right to be angry with her. He had a right to his recriminations because here she was, leaving. Again.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Sebastían yelled back. "You left, remember?"

"Silence!" Aquilles' raised voice cut into Sebastían's recriminations before he had a chance to really get them out. The Fury's at his back and the Guardian's wore the same expression of disapproval on their faces. Even the twins stood silent, their expressions tinged with anger at Sebastían's outburst though they hadn't behaved much better.

"Tau-Vana or not," Aquilles tone, soft as it was, didn't loose any authority as he spoke to the teen. "You do as we say."

"Or he can go with me." Faith added, dark eyes flashing with anger at the blond Guardian.

"Faith." Phade drew an exasperated breath. She wanted to go after Dean _now_ , not later, not when all the arguing and yelling and recriminations were done. _Now._ A tinge of guilt threatened to overwhelm her but she refused to think about what she was doing. She was going after Dean, choosing him over her own child. She knew and so did everyone else. She knew it was the only reason for going to that pit.

Phade was willing to accept the consequences, willing to let her son vent his anger, hurt- whatever he needed to do she'd allow because it was his right. Anything within reason.

"JD could use a big brother, don't you think?" Faith replied locking eyes with Phade. The silent conversation that took place was short but in the end Phade nodded. Her attention shifting to Sebastían, her expression softened and once again Sebastián saw the Mom he remembered, the Mom who'd done everything to keep him safe and happy…

"Please," Phade's voice was soft, the tone one he was very familiar with and knew she rarely, if ever, used.

 **w**

The Devil's Gates didn't really inspire the awe I had thought they would. Yes, they are big but I've seen bigger. Valkyrie was not impressed, she said the design was much too simple but they do the job. She would know, metal is her element which is why she was going to reset the tracks, make them whole and Willow was going to help with her magic.

Yes, we all have our parts to play and we'll do it.

Why?

I'm not sure anymore.

I mean this is all just a game for the Powers That Be, the Od VaiLumen, God… whoever it is. They're just playing, using us as pawns, they're own personal little soldiers…

I don't think I care anymore.

All I want is to bring him home.

I just want him back.

"Mom?" Jericho touched my shoulder, his hand warm and his expression trying to hide the worry but I know him. He's mine and I know what he's thinking, what he's trying not to say but its there all the same.

"I'll bring them all back." I promised. Every last one of them…just as soon as I got to Dean. He was my priority once we were through the gate. He was the only person I was focused on and yeah, I get that's pretty selfish but ask me if I care.

Go on.

Ask.

"Ok." Valkyrie let out a pent up breath, shaking out her hands. "Maybe we should call Ahalya back-." She looked apprehensive. Again.

"You will reset the tracks and you'll do it right." I said attempting to reassure her but even I could hear the numbness in my voice.

I couldn't hide it. I couldn't pretend this wasn't going to be difficult. How would I find him? What have they done to him? It's been too long, much too long for him to have been down there-.

"I'll check on Faith." Willow said knowing that JD and Bastián's safety was worrying me but even that wasn't it, wasn't the reason I felt like this. She couldn't know what I was thinking, that I was terrified I wouldn't get to him, that I wouldn't find him…

"Let's get going." Buffy said striding with purpose to the Devil's Gate. She was armed and ready, though the scythe was staying behind with Vala. Nothing anyone said would make her change her mind. She was going. She wasn't letting Angel's rescue lie in my hands or anyone else's for that matter. Even Faith hadn't been able to switch places with the blond, not that I would have let her. Faith has to stay right were she is, at **LUCS** with all my boys.

"Are sure you don't want to go with your Mom and the others?" Willow asked but Jo's expression hadn't changed since she'd decided. It made sending Sebastián with Faith to **LUCS** all that more difficult.

"The Tau-Vana will be safe." Aquilles said standing beside Jo. He was taking it upon himself to keep the blond safe while we were in hell. Better him than me. And that was yet another reason Sebastián fought to go along with us. Why Jo and not him?

Why?

Because he's _my_ son and I want him safe.

Because if Jo gets hurt it won't stop me from doing what I've set out to do.

Because if she dies it's not my heart that's going to break.

Because she won't distract me.

Because she's nothing to me.

"Right, well make sure you keep them _all_ safe." Willow ordered wearing a slight frown on her face. She wasn't happy but neither had Ellen who'd tried to get Jo to change her mind.

I moved away from them, leaving Willow to speak with Buffy over last minute orders and things they needed to say. Jericho and Valkyrie watched me but they didn't approach as I went to Bobby. The old hunter had insisted on coming this far at least and I hadn't the heart to deny him. His love for my blond green eyed pain in the ass was reason enough but Bobby knew he couldn't go where I was heading even for Dean.

"Still can't go?" he asked knowing the answer even as I shook my head. He sighed dropping his eyes to the ground, staring at my feet. "Strange." He said raising his eyes slowly as he looked me over again. "To see you like this." He waved a hand at my uniform, not my usual red or the white. This time I'd opted for the black, the only ones to wear it were the Guardian's. At least now. But the first one was Kaöz. She'd taken it for herself and the Guardian's had followed her example. They were hers after all.

"I'll have to get used to the leather again." I replied glancing at my feet encased in the tall leather boots and the daggers strapped in each. "It's been a while since I've had to move in these." I patted my thighs feeling self conscious of the pants and the skin tight fit. I had Tane to thank for them; she'd packed my weapons and clothes into a satchel. Of course they all knew I would need it, knew I would be heading to hell in an effort to change the outcome of this latest skirmish.

"You be careful." Bobby said sounding a bit gruff.

"Of course." I nodded. "You know it takes more to get rid of me than a trip to hell. I have my Guardian just in case." We both glanced at Aquilles who was speaking to Jo, lecturing her no doubt. He'd done plenty of that to me.

"I'll keep an eye on your boys." Bobby assured barely tripping over the words. He still couldn't quite grasp 'my kids', it was the age thing again. "You worry about what you're gonna be doing."

"I'll bring him home, Bobby." That was a promise. "I'm not leaving him there any longer than he's already been." Neither of us said anything else, we just looked at each other a moment. I couldn't help thinking about Angel, how this was his second trip to hell, that I knew of and what he'd said about it.

Nothing.

He never said a word and that was enough to make me afraid of what could be happening to Dean down there.

A vampire wouldn't speak of his sojourn in hell…

A vampire…

Dean was a man.

"Phade."

Aquilles called me.

I hugged Bobby, an impulsive gesture, done quickly and then I was at my Guardian's side.

"As soon as you loose contact reset the tracks." I said looking at Valkyrie.

"Yes." She replied standing with her brother, both looking uneasy but this was our life. This was the life they had been borne into and all they'd known until this past year.

"Make sure Bobby gets home safe." They nodded, knowing the old hunter was important to me and he was. Bobby was important because Dean loved the old man and everything he loved I was going to do my best to keep safe.

Willow hugged Buffy one last time urging her to be careful and assuring her everyone would make sure the world was still there when we came back.

"Just keep an eye on Dawn." Buffy sighed taking my hand. "Especially on Tuesday's." she said over her shoulder. Aquilles took Jo's hand in his and faced the doors. We had put Buffy and Jo between us, so we didn't loose them but also to make sure they didn't get hurt once we came out on the other side.

"Now what?" Jo questioned looking at Aquilles and me.

"Hold on." I replied feeling the thread of light I wound around both women and hooked to Aquilles.

"Don't struggle." He warned as our feet began to sink into the ground. Jo gasped, tried to lift her feet only we dropped further.

"Don't let go." I snapped because apparently my first 'hold on' meant squat to the blond- uh, huh. I'm the only brunette in this quad. There has to be a joke here about three blonds and a brunette and why the hell am I even thinking about jokes right now?

I'm going to kill Tomás.

Aquilles and Buffy each gripped Jo tighter and thanks to her new status they didn't break her hands.

I dropped us in, felt Buffy's hand clench mine and hold her breath as though she was under water.

 _"Breathe."_ I whispered while the earth shifted around us and changed...

 **w**

"They're gone." Willow stared at the empty spot where the four had just been standing.

"I don't feel her." Jericho said turning to Valkyrie.

"I don't either." She replied. Without another word Valkyrie strode to the doors and set her hands on the metal. Bobby looked on in shock as they sank up to her wrists, the metal screeching and groaning as she moved her hands apart. Valkyrie grimaced, felt the pull from the metal doors and bent her head until she felt the cool metal on her skin.

"Should I…?" Willow looked at Jericho in concern, her voice trailing off.

"Before she gets sucked inside." He replied scowling. Willow let his sarcasm pass and drew the magic around her. Bobby watched as her hair turned a brilliant white; felt the breeze tug on his hat and clothes as it swept around her.

"Good Lord above." He breathed.

 **W**


	2. Rage

**_The Hyperion…_ **

"Where the hell is he!" Nico yelled rushing into the lobby of the hotel. Everyone was in a panic and the three Slayers were to blame though they were more concerned with finding the souled vampire they were supposed to have been protecting.

"No sign." Zytka called running into the lobby from the side hall.

"He's gone." Neréida said coming in from the outside garden. She was too calm, her demeanor angering Nico.

"No shit!" Nico yelled. "What the hell do you think we're looking for him _for_?"

"Nic-."

"This was your watch, Zytka. So shut the hell up!" Nico yelled rounding on the usually bubbly girl.

"Something happened here, Nico. We lost contact with the NWC, Buffy, Faith, Vala- everyone." Neréida glared. "Loosing Angel, I'm sorry to say, isn't our biggest problem at the moment."

"Don't be telling me what I should be doing. I know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" Nico ranted while her feet took her to the weapons cabinet. She took an ax slipping a stake into the back of her jeans and grabbing a spare. Zytka and Neréida didn't question as they followed her lead and all three headed out of the Hyperion.

"There's no one to protect the Hy-."

"It's shielded." Nico snapped. "Or did you forget all about that?"

"We should at least tell Ryan-."

"We're looking for Angel." Nico cut in. " _He's_ the mission."

They stopped on the sidewalk, all three looking at the burning sky. It was somewhere between sunset and evening, the point where the sky was cast in deep reds and orange only that was hours away.

"I feel… weird." Zytka muttered. She clenched her hands around the weapons, flexing them but it didn't get rid of the strange sensation flowing through her body.

"I know." Neréida agreed.

"This way." Nico moved off without waiting for them to follow. She'd felt the tremor, an 'earthquake' or so everyone thought. It didn't explain the sunset or Angel missing or the rush of anger- it was… strong, made her want to hurt- things. She wanted to slay.

 **_Los Angeles_ ** **_…_ **

The moment his eyes opened, Angel thought he couldn't possibly be awake. He tried pinching himself and winced then scowled because really, it would still hurt even if he was asleep.

 _'Maybe it's some dream inducing leech Wolfram & Hart somehow…?'_

But it was Wolfram & Hart. He recognized his office- or what had been his office… nothing had changed. Not one thing. Everything was just as it had been before the fight, all of it nice and neat and organized…

"What the hell…?" Angel whispered turning in a slow circle. A breeze blew in through the broken glass; fluttering sheets of paper skidded over the burnt and dust filled carpet of what had been his office. The walls were cracked, there was a hole leading to the elevators from his office and the doors were on the ground.

"Angel."

He whirled around, groaning at the pain. The floor was his friend, at least Angel found himself splayed out again, pain burning through every cell in his body.

"You're dead." Angel gasped.

 **_Hell…_ **

He was in pain. Blood seeped from the shallow cuts in his chest, soaking the torn t-shirt. His bare feet were raw and bloody leaving a red trail in his wake.

"Run all you like my boy." Laughter followed the voice, raspy and high. "There's nowhere you can hide."

He shook his head, his vision blurred obscuring the path before him but he didn't stop, didn't give up. He had to get away from them; he couldn't let them catch him. He couldn't do it anymore, he just couldn't. Their voices – their pleas, the crying- it was deafening.

He stumbled, hit the ground and choked the pained cry clutching at his head. He tried in vain to cover his ears, to blot out the screams. Even with his eyes closed he couldn't blot their bloody images from his mind. All that blood, the drops crashing into the puddles at his feet sounding like rockets-

"NO!"

Even his voice didn't drown them out-

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

 **_Warren_ ** **_, Michigan_ ** **_…_ **

Three figures appeared in the middle of LUCS, three figures Jack, Garth and Xander hadn't been expecting. All three men grabbed weapons, preparing to defend themselves against-.

"Faith?"

Jack and Garth lowered their guns but Xander was right. The Slayer was back and she'd brought two young men with her.

Faith arched an inky eyebrow noting the weapons in their hands.

"Phade said nothing evil was getting in here." She stated in a dry tone of voice.

"Hey, you can't be too careful." Xander retorted slightly frowning. "Bastían." He nodded in greeting then turning to the Guardian. "Jericho."

"Xander." Jericho replied. "Valkyrie will be here as soon as she's done getting Bobby home."

"Uh- sure." Xander's face went a shade darker, his eyes flicking to Faith but The Slayer was busy asking for JD.

"Sleeping." Jack replied his eyes wandering over the boys. Faith blew a breath and grabbed Sebastían's shoulder drawing him near the bar and both guys.

"This is Sebastían." She said never taking her eyes from the teen. "These guys are friends of your Mom's. That's Garth and this is Jack. JD's godfather." She nodded at each in turn.

"Like Bobby." Sebastían shook his head. He almost wanted to smile at that because only his Mom could get a priest to accept two Godfather's …

"He's… he can't be." Garth exclaimed smiling as though Faith were playing some joke on them. The blue eyes flicked from her to the teen standing in front of his bar.

"Her son?" Sebastían questioned. His expression darkened. He was getting tired of that, of people looking at him like he wasn't worthy or something, just because he couldn't go pyro freak like the twins. And what about the new kid? What was he going to turn into?

"He is." Jericho cut in. "Doesn't let me forget it either."

"And...?" Garth looked over the Guardian, face scrunching up in confusion at the black leather get up. It was on the tip of his tongue to comment on the _Mad Max_ look but the sword at his side didn't look like a prop.

"Jericho, I'm her son as well." He supplied with a smile.

Jack and Garth looked at each other. It was easy to guess their thoughts; the expression on their faces wasn't difficult to interpret.

"Really, just go with it guys." Xander said on a sigh. He set the shotgun on the bar top and turned to the stairs. "Come on. I'm pretty sure you're here to meet the youngest."

"Sebastían's actually going to stay here." Jericho said following Xander up the stairs. "Mom sort of set him up as guard-."

"Call me watch dog _again_ …." Sebastían warned glaring at his brother as they headed up.

"JD already has one." Garth muttered loud enough they could hear.

"Barbie's up there." Jack called reminding Xander of the pit left to guard the sleeping child.

"Barbie?" the boys echoed in unison glancing over their shoulders to the trio left at the bar.

"You'll see." Faith smirked slipping onto a stool with ease.

 **_First Sphere…_ **

I came up with a minor headache but I couldn't lay all the blame at Jo's feet. I was out of practice, out of shape, out of- whatever you want to call it- I was out.

"What part of 'Don't struggle' was unclear?"

Jo was pale, more than normal for a white girl and she was clutching her stomach which meant she was trying not to puke.

"Phade."

"Oh, please." I glared at my Guardian. "She'll get over it."

Yes, she would and so would I but it didn't diminish the annoyance. I mean how hard is it to follow a simple instruction? Because if this is how it was going to be Jo should've just gone along with mommy dearest and left the-.

"Phade."

"What!"

Uh-oh.

"Grumpy much." Buffy noted with a slightly raised eyebrow.

I looked at myself, both hands clenched and glowing almost white with restrained heat.

"It is this dimension." Aquilles explained but I already knew. This hell was messing with my head, my control- everything. It was screwing with me and I had to keep the anger from rising, I had to take control before I did something stupid and hurt the others.

Control.

Funny how it's always about control. Being in control, taking control… always control.

I hate that word.

"If this is what's happening to you," Buffy questioned. "Then what about the actives? How are they affected?"

The truth was we couldn't know for sure how the activated Slayers were affected. We'd have to find one and I didn't feel like going on some side trip. I had one purpose, only one reason for coming to this hell and that was to get Dean. Damn everything else and anything that got in my way. I was getting him back.

Aquilles started walking. All I knew, we moved _away_ from the Devil's Gates. That was pretty much it- oh, and kill anything that got in the way. Yeah, that would work.

"No fucking deal… all for shit…" I was muttering and didn't even realize it. "Always about him… stupid…" and it was. He'd been such an idiot! Who the hell did that? Who gave it all up for-.

"Can we change the station?" Buffy asked. I looked at her. "Whoa, premature wrinkles, Phade." She motioned a finger at my scowling face. I raised a hand absently and both of us noticed the waves of heat it threw off. She arched a blond eyebrow, both of us glancing at Aquilles but his back was to us and Jo was walking beside him. I almost snorted. I mean really. It was clear as day. My Guardian was moving into new territory and Tau-Vana or not Jo was the shiny new toy in the toy box. Ellen wasn't around to play buffer but I didn't think she'd have the same affect on him as she'd had on Dean. Aquilles was from a different time, when women hadn't been more than possessions.

Time had no place in hell, it all bled together into one long loop. In this part the light didn't change so we couldn't tell the difference and I didn't feel any different, not tired anyway but that could just be because of the anger. Yeah, that wasn't going away but it was getting manageable. All I had to do was not 'dwell' on anything that could get me pissed again.

Right.

"Well, the scenery isn't…" Buffy trailed off.

"There isn't any scenery." Jo said.

Not unless rocks and more rocks broken up by, oh! More rocks.

This was krap.

Where were all of the writhing, screaming, tortured souls? I mean, _God_ supposedly had Dante escorted through hell, shown him the seven levels. I was very disappointed. Had it all been a hoax?

"Stop." Aquilles pulled Jo closer to him moving so she was shielded behind the large pillar of stone jutting from the ground. There were quite a few of them in varying heights, standing alone or in clumps. We were in a clump.

"What?" I asked moving up to his side but he place a restraining arm in front of me. Of course he ignored my glare but he couldn't ignore the scorching hand I smacked his arm with. "Don't."

"Demons." Buffy pointed to the group lumbering through the rocky wasteland. (I swear this didn't deserve the name of hell.) She effectively stalled the argument we were about to have. Remembering everything didn't change the fact I'd spent the last couple of years doing things my way, as a regular human, and doing quite well on my own too. (Not counting the whole drive by incident.) Aquilles was set on taking up were he left off- 'telling' me what to do.

So not happening.

"Easy-peasy." I said moving out from the group. "Just stay here."

"Phade!" Aquilles hissed catching my arm in a tight grip. I almost winced. Almost. "You will not go alone."

"Let go."

"You have not-."

"Who's going to heal them if you're dead?" I demanded. That shut him up real quick. "If _you're_ hurt." Because we only had the one Guardian and if he was gone then what the hell happened to the next one of us who got badly hurt?

"Promise not to die." I said yanking my arm from his grip.

I took my time, walked leisurely while a trail of dust floated up into my palms until I had formed two spheres the size of a large baseball. There were only four of the demons. Big, ugly, horned things with- amazingly- blue eyes. Yep, blue but more like a phosphorescent blue and no irises, just... blue.

"I'm looking for a blond." I said. They turned as one and that was a little creepy. "Green eyes, 6', very handsome…"

They started to hum.

Yes. I said _hum_.

Maybe that should've been my cue to either bail or attack… Oh, well.

 **W**


	3. Torment

**_Wolfram & Hart…_ **

It wasn't right. Nothing was turning out right, not how he'd planned and there was no one to blame but himself. He'd made this mess and now there were innocent people dying…

"Angel…"

He'd heard it all and wasn't in the mood to hear it again. How it wasn't his fault, how they couldn't know this would happen…

"Angel you did what you thought was best. We all did."

"You died." Angel replied sotto voice. He couldn't bring himself to look up, to see his friend… it was all wrong.

"And you can't blame yourself for that." Wesley replied. "I went. It was my choice. I knew the risk and I would do it again." He moved around the debris littering the office until he stood beside Angel at the broken window. "Angel…"

"Why are you here?" Angel asked. He stared at the sky, the setting sun burning it red and purple behind the down town skyline.

"To help you." Wes replied.

"How?"

"How ever I am able to."

Angel turned to Wesley, his eyes searching the familiar face.

 **_Los Angeles_ ** **_…_ **

They were blocked in.

Neréida turned back, faced the vampires with Zytka and Nico. It was three on ten; not the greatest odds but they were Slayers. They were fast, strong and trained-

"I want the little one."

Neréida wished they'd stayed at the Hyperion. The only reason they hadn't was because of Nico. She just had to order them out. They had to find Angel, she said. And they did, they found him and he sent them back to the Hyperion with the first group of refugee's. That had been two months ago.

"No fair. You've already had four Slayers."

Zytka lowered her ax; she felt a sick dread fill her at those words.

Nico rushed forward. The first vampire was surprised, the demonic face frozen in place until the ash blew away.

Neréida and Zytka jumped in, doing as they'd been trained, keeping sight of each other, working together- but it was difficult. Nico kept going after the Slayer killing vamp. He stayed out of her reach, taunting her…

"Nico!" Zytka called missing a decapitation. She was forced to block the vampire and give ground, which she hated to do.

 _"Where'd you girls go?"_

Neréida stepped into the fading ash pushing another vampire out of the way.

"I'm a little preoccupied right now." She said grunting with the effort of tossing a second vamp over her head.

 _"A street name would be good."_ Ryan insisted.

"Mednik!" Zytka exclaimed as she fell back. She kicked out trying to buy herself some space.

 _"We talked about this-."_

"Can we talk later?" Zytka demanded flipping to her feet. She brought the ax around, full Slayer strength- "Aah!"

"Z!" Neréida couldn't get past the two vamps but Nico wasn't hampered. "Nico!"

 _"Hey, where are you going!"_ Ryan demanded. Neréida heard the car door slam and the Hell's Angel was cursing.

"Nico!" Neréida yelled as a cloud of ash cleared in front of her.

The vampire was taunting her, she knew it and it was pissing her off. The vampire in her way dusted leaving just the two of them.

"No more." Nico gripped the Kukri knives ready to take off his head.

"Perfect."

Neréida yelled again, calling her back but Nico was focused on the vampire killing slayers. They were all killing slayers- she could hear it hissing the taunts at her. He mocked her with their words, the pleas as they were bled dry, their frustrated cries rang in her head and even though she knew it wasn't possible, knew they couldn't be screaming at her their fury, Nico heard them, she heard all of them…

Neréida heard Nico's battle cry, a sound she found oddly familiar but couldn't remember why or where she'd heard it before. She found Nico engaged with the vampire taunting her but was distracted as Zytka fell against the brick wall, her arm cradled against her chest. Neréida flung her stake knowing she'd bought the hurt Slayer breathing space. Even with a broken wrist, Zytka would find a way to stay alive. They had to.

"Nico!" Neréida yelled to the blond but was ignored. She fell back, staying close to Zytka and watched as Nico was drawn further into the mob of vampires.

Nico was good; she could fight in tight spots and seemed able to find an opening for a kill in any fight.

"Hi."

Neréida pulled back, her second stake had almost pierced his chest. He smiled, her eyes widened as a huge vampire came up behind him but Connor just swung the ax at his side. "Ryan's that way." He nodded towards the end of the street where she could see the shine of headlights. Dust floated behind Connor as Neréida looked back to where Nico lunged for the kill.

"NO!" Neréida pushed around Connor. She could see the fanged grin on the vampire. It sidestepped, a clawed hand slapping down on the stake. It clattered to the ground and then Nico was held by her throat as the vamp pulled her against his chest. His yellow eyes flicked towards Neréida as she ran towards them.

She would be too late.

Nico struggled but the choke hold grip wouldn't loosen. Her choked scream stuck in her throat, she struggled fiercely, tried to get another weapon and pain flared to life in her arm.

"NICO!"

One of the girls was calling to her. She tried to turn her head, to see which one-

"Neréida!" Connor grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off her feet and held her. "Get Zytka to the truck!" he ordered into her ear.

"Let me go, Connor!" she screamed pulling on his arm to get to Nico. "She needs help!"

"So does Z!" he barked in her ear. Connor let go, yanking her around to face him. "She's hurt and there's too many. Get her to safety!" with a harsh shove he got her towards the injured Slayer.

All three ducked as they heard gunshots. The squeal of tires echoed down the street and around Connor, vampires dusted.

"Inside children! Now!" Ryan yelled from the driver's side window. A couple more shots rang out as Connor turned around. Zytka was running towards the truck cradling her injured arm while Neréida tried to help Nico.

"Lets go!" Connor yelled as he grabbed her and started pulling her towards the truck.

"Nico!"

The vampire bit down harder before lifting his head. A gush of blood soaked down Nico's front. She could hear the laughter in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"Look at them." He said. "They just left you behind."

Nico tried to call out to them.

"Nice friends." He taunted.

She watched Neréida get in the truck, saw it back out, the lights fading…

 **_Hell…_ **

Angel crept silently through the building. It was one of those run down, condemned structures at the edge of town. He'd gone further than planned trying to find anyone in need of help. These days there was no shortage of helpless in Los Angeles.

All thank s to him and his brilliant plan.

Again, he wished they'd never gone to Wolfram & Hart.

"Aah!"

Angel whirled around, in time to get a glimpse of the dark figure flying at him.

"NO!"

Angel felt the man's weight hit him and both went down. He felt every bruise burn through his body. The shine of metal clicked in his fuzzy brain and Angel brought up his hand reflexively.

"No, no, no, no!"

Angel's wrist felt like the fires of hell were burning through and it got worse when the crazed man twisted the knife.

"AAAH!"

"I'm not going back!"

Angel felt his wrist snap, his hand went slack-.

 **w**

I slowed down again and it took Buffy a second to realize I wasn't at her side anymore. My Guardian didn't seem to mind us falling behind, at least not while he was busy 'lecturing' Jo. She was beginning to access some of our history, records of the ancient Tau-Vana's. It was getting her confused and I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to piece together the pictures popping up in her head. Death isn't some peaceful transition into the after life. We don't die peacefully; go into the great beyond in our sleep- that's not how we…roll.

Funny…

 _"…No…"_

I frowned looking over my shoulder but the path was empty. We'd managed to reach what could've at one time been called a town. All that was left were crumbling brick buildings, empty windows and broken glass – some of the buildings had missing walls and all the doors were gone. It was some creepy ghost town but it was part of 'civilization' which is something we hadn't seen until now.

Ahead, Aquilles finally noticed we weren't obediently following at his heels.

"Phade."

Jo stopped to stare at us too. She looked annoyed and I had to remind myself of the gory war scenes likely playing out in her head-

Sebastian.

What did I do?

What the hell did I do to him?

Here I was telling myself to be patient with Jo when all the while my own child had to be seeing the same things. No wonder he'd been-

There has to be a special hell for me.

It was bad enough being gone all those years, leaving him with Ryan and my Dad but now this too?

I _branded_ him.

 _"…No!..."_

"Phade."

I ignored him again because those echoes had been getting more frequent even if the voice was still faint. At first I hadn't paid them much attention – I think- yeah, I think I'd heard them as soon as we started walking away from the gate. And the voice… it was bugging me, not being able to place it, the familiarity…

But where…

"Phade."

"What!" I snarled rounding on Aquilles.

Yes, even Buffy was surprised and she was standing beside me.

"Whoa." She almost touched me, too. Being a Fire Fury- not so smart on her part and she was probably picturing her torched tree. I wasn't so sure I wouldn't flare up at the slightest provocation but this was ridiculous-

 _"…No… please…"_

I felt… weird. And weird isn't-

"…no…"

"No what?" Buffy asked but I just kept looking around, ignoring them.

It's like when you want to get a certain station on your radio. You turn the dial trying to get the best reception-and yeah, I mean those old radios with the antenna-so it's all staticky and not great but every once in a while you get this perfect, crisp, clear sound…

 _"…someone help me!..."_

I froze.

"Help who?" Buffy wondered frowning at me. I hadn't realized I was echoing his words.

 _"…NO!..."_

"Dean."

"What?" Jo exclaimed.

It was him-his voice that echoed in my head. His voice I'd been picking up on ever since we came through-!

"Phade!"

I ran. I left Aquilles yelling after me and ran because I knew where to go. I don't know how I knew, I just did and that was enough for me.

He was lost.

 **w**

"Where-." Jo turned to Aquilles. "Where the hell is she going?"

"Stay with the Slayer." He ordered. Jo's eyes flashed with anger and then he was gone. Just a dark blur and both women plucked blond strands out of their eyes.

"Did he just go _The Flash_ on us?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah." Jo glared. Without a word both headed in the same direction that Phade and Aquilles had gone.

 **w**

He was running from them, refused to go back there. He couldn't do it, not anymore and they rejoiced. The haggard things took pleasure from his suffering, hearing those begging, pleading with him to stop. They screamed at him, cried and yelled, some threatened him… but it was them or him… and he couldn't…

 _"Run, run, run…"_

 _"Makes it much more fun…"_

Their cackles reached him like an icy hand clawing at his spine. It made him run faster though his feet burned, an agonizing pain shooting up his legs with each step. The bloody footprints left a trail, he was making it easy to hunt him down but he couldn't stop, couldn't let them take him back.

"Dean."

He shook his head attempting to blot out the voice- _her_ voice. They'd taunted him, made him think she was there, made him watch while they pecked at her body- her screams!

He turned down another passage, a street or what had once been a street. He bit down on another sob, swiped at his face to clear his eyes. The street was littered with rocks, the broken down walls of the buildings that had lined it. Glass crunched, it stuck to his soles causing more pain and fresh blood to seep from the raw skin.

"Dean."

He panted slowing down and tried to focus, to find it, find them…

She stood at the end of the street, in his path. They saw him stumble, catch himself on the broken wall and drag in a ragged breath. He was suffering and it fed their glee.

The glassy eyed stare only took in the dark figure in his way. His mind registered familiar details but he refused to let them win. They weren't going to trick him again. She wasn't there!

"You're not real!" he rasped.

She drew in a breath, almost a sob. He was torn and dirty, blood stained his once gray shirt and he was barefoot.

"What have they done?" her voice whispered, trembled with emotion but he wasn't listening. He wouldn't let himself.

Slowly, he pushed off the wall and made his way forward. She could see he was in pain, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. She reached out to him, her feet closing the distance between them and they watched almost breathless with expectation. It was better than anything they had devised so far. None of their torture would be as exquisite as what was about to happen.

 _"Break and fall apart."_

 _"Break her, break her, break her…"_

"SHUT UP!"

She was shocked by the fury in his voice, her hands came up, blocked the sharp metal spire that scraped her forearm drawing blood.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

They were cackling.

"Dean, stop!"

She tried to fend him off, tried not to hurt him and in turn she bled. Her arm took most of the blows and then they fell on the ground. Him on top intending to impale her with the bloody scrap of metal he'd picked out of the rubble.

"Listen to me!" she begged. "Please-."

He grabbed onto her neck and she tossed the bloody metal piece aside. She hadn't expected him to attack her. Her head slammed on the ground and she loosened her hold on his wrists. She tried to speak, to calm him but he increased the pressure on her throat and she couldn't get in a breath.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" he screamed again and again as he slammed her into the ground…

 **W**

I was afraid to hurt him. He'd been hurt enough already without me doing more.

It's not his fault…

Dean isn't himself, I knew it the moment I saw him. All that blood on him… he didn't see me, not _me_. His green eyes were glassy, unfocused- almost feverish and he was muttering to himself. Saying he wasn't falling for it, they wouldn't trick him-

What did they do?

What have they done to him?

I just want to get to him, get him out of hell… I never thought he was going to attack me. He wouldn't have- he'd never lay a hand on me in anger. He wasn't- _isn't_ like that but this is hell and he'd been here too long.

I could've pushed him off, held him back…

But I'm afraid to hurt him. I'm out of practice and I don't trust myself-not with him.

My arm stopped bleeding as it crusted over with a layer of stone but it hurts and he's not listening. He won't hear me and I know he's afraid.

He's lost weight, he feels lighter, not as heavy as I remember but he's strong. His hands- they're rough and bloody but his grip is firm and he's not letting go of my neck.

 _"Listen…"_

It doesn't hurt so much anymore, I feel numb and my brain's fuzzy…

 _"Remember…"_

I want him to see us as we were.

 _"…under the trees by the lake… we had our picnic… JD fell asleep, your finger gripped in his tiny hands and you said…"_

He said he wished the day would never end.

 _"…you sat in the nursery every night… you sang him to sleep…"_

All his favorite songs-

 **W**

Aquilles grabbed Dean's shoulder and flung him away. Phade was yanked upwards and she gasped, falling back with a hacking cough as she dragged in air. He knelt at her side, a big hand wrapping around her throat but she shoved him aside.

"Phade!" he grabbed her arm and hissed as it burned. She got up, searching for Dean and found him laid out over a pile of debris that had been a wall seconds before.

"Dean!" her voice rasped out and she coughed again but ran towards his prone form. "No, no, no." she muttered ignoring the sting in her throat as she stumbled over the rocks and fell at his side. There was more blood; she could see it gushing from his arm where the shaft of bone had pierced through his skin. "AQUILLES!" she screamed for her Guardian anger making her skin glow with heat. "Please, hang on, Dean." She begged in a whisper. Her fingers pressed to his neck only to burn him. She gasped and pulled back, afraid of hurting him more than Aquilles had done.

"Heal him!" she ordered, brown eyes flaring as his shadow fell over them both. "Do it! I swear by the Gods-!" Phade sucked in a breath and turned to Dean. He was so still…

Aquilles ignored Phade, knelt and placed a big hand over the protruding bone. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes. His hands began to glow a pale blue, it climbed up Dean's arm. Aquilles placed his open palm on Dean's chest and the blue light intensified, it suffused his whole body and the blood that had been oozing from his feet sopped, the skin slowly knitting itself…

Phade could see the pain begin to affect her Guardian but she couldn't care less. It was Aquilles' fault.

 _"No, no!"_

 _"You're not playing fair!"_

 _"He's ours!"_

Phade turned, half rising from the mound of rocks to face the threat.

"Wrong!"

She watched surprised as the screeching bird-woman fell beak first.

"Angel?"

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

Phade jumped forward, hands white with flames as the remaining two flapped off the ground. They dove towards Angel, clawed feet trying to grab onto him.

 _"Tear apart!"_

 _"Piece by piece!"_

 _"Blood and guts!"_

 _"You filthy half-breed!"_

They screeched and screamed in piercing tones, more so when Phade grabbed onto a leg and seared it off leaving a charred stump as the Sirin fled.

Her partner tried to dive for Angel once more but Phade stood in the way, a sphere of flames dancing in each hand.

"What are those?" Jo panted as she stared at the retreating figures in the burning sky.

"Sirin." Phade answered. "They work for the Alkonost, a cousin to the Siren, only these live in the land of the dead. Hell."

"Angel?" Buffy took a half step towards him where he'd fallen behind Phade. The Fury turned around, a hand held out.

"Thanks." Angel took it and rose easily though he winced as the cuts and bruises on his body protested.

"Angel!" Buffy cried. She skipped over rubble easily, her petite frame jumping on the vampire. He was lucky to keep his feet as he held her.

Phade went to Dean, ignoring Aquilles. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, her fingers threading through his dirty blond hair.

"Dean." She whispered but he didn't move. There were no wounds on him; all his cuts and scrapes were gone. "Wake up." She pressed her forehead to his, eyes closed.

Jo watched them, the gentle caress of Jaden's touch as she whispered to him and the slow opening of Dean's eyes… Jo turned away, focused on Buffy still hanging onto the new arrival. He was dirty and one sleeve was in tatters but he held onto the little blond, his brown eyes unable to look away from her. And Buffy was the same, they just stared at each other.

"We should go." Jo said a little quietly, her eyes flicking towards Aquilles. He gave a slight nod then turned to where Phade sat with Dean. She held him, murmuring assurances that she was real and the Sirin where gone. That no one was going to torture him anymore, they were going home.

"Phade-." Aquilles blinked.

"Are you crazy!" Jo yelled but Phade wasn't listening. The others were surprised as well by her reaction but the Guardian only sat up and lightly shook his head. Dust puffs and some pebbles fell out of his blond hair while a larger chunk of rock was pushed aside as he stood.

"Let's go." Aquilles ordered moving away from her. He clearly expected everyone to fall in but Jo was still in shock. She'd seen him blasted by a- a- some sort of … a bubble or something. It had just hit him, dead center, and he crashed through the wall bringing it all down-. She didn't understand but half of what she'd seen so far was beyond anything she'd been prepared to deal with.

"We can't stay here." Angel said forcing himself to look away from Buffy. "Phade?"

Buffy turned, her green eyes widening as she finally noticed the dirty disheveled man clinging to the Fury. He still hadn't spoken and his eyes were glassy… Buffy couldn't help her light shudder as she remembered the way she'd found Angel. He'd been more animal than man but it looked as though Dean hadn't been pushed that far. How long had he been in hell?

"Please, we have to go-." Jaden gently urged wishing she didn't have to make him move so soon.

"Sam…"

She froze hearing the harsh rasp of his voice utter the one name she detested. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the Boy King. And what he was doing…. It was the one thing she didn't want to talk about, now or ever. Why couldn't Dean be happy she was there? That she'd come for him and forget about the little brother who was too busy shacking up with a demon-.

"Incoming." Aquilles warned drawing their attention to the figures barely visible as they approached.

 **W**


	4. Torment

**_Wolfram & Hart…_ **

It wasn't right. Nothing was turning out right, not how he'd planned and there was no one to blame but himself. He'd made this mess and now there were innocent people dying…

"Angel…"

He'd heard it all and wasn't in the mood to hear it again. How it wasn't his fault, how they couldn't know this would happen…

"Angel you did what you thought was best. We all did."

"You died." Angel replied sotto voice. He couldn't bring himself to look up, to see his friend… it was all wrong.

"And you can't blame yourself for that." Wesley replied. "I went. It was my choice. I knew the risk and I would do it again." He moved around the debris littering the office until he stood beside Angel at the broken window. "Angel…"

"Why are you here?" Angel asked. He stared at the sky, the setting sun burning it red and purple behind the down town skyline.

"To help you." Wes replied.

"How?"

"How ever I am able to."

Angel turned to Wesley, his eyes searching the familiar face.

 **_Los Angeles_ ** **_…_ **

They were blocked in.

Neréida turned back, faced the vampires with Zytka and Nico. It was three on ten; not the greatest odds but they were Slayers. They were fast, strong and trained-

"I want the little one."

Neréida wished they'd stayed at the Hyperion. The only reason they hadn't was because of Nico. She just had to order them out. They had to find Angel, she said. And they did, they found him and he sent them back to the Hyperion with the first group of refugee's. That had been two months ago.

"No fair. You've already had four Slayers."

Zytka lowered her ax; she felt a sick dread fill her at those words.

Nico rushed forward. The first vampire was surprised, the demonic face frozen in place until the ash blew away.

Neréida and Zytka jumped in, doing as they'd been trained, keeping sight of each other, working together- but it was difficult. Nico kept going after the Slayer killing vamp. He stayed out of her reach, taunting her…

"Nico!" Zytka called missing a decapitation. She was forced to block the vampire and give ground, which she hated to do.

 _"Where'd you girls go?"_

Neréida stepped into the fading ash pushing another vampire out of the way.

"I'm a little preoccupied right now." She said grunting with the effort of tossing a second vamp over her head.

 _"A street name would be good."_ Ryan insisted.

"Mednik!" Zytka exclaimed as she fell back. She kicked out trying to buy herself some space.

 _"We talked about this-."_

"Can we talk later?" Zytka demanded flipping to her feet. She brought the ax around, full Slayer strength- "Aah!"

"Z!" Neréida couldn't get past the two vamps but Nico wasn't hampered. "Nico!"

 _"Hey, where are you going!"_ Ryan demanded. Neréida heard the car door slam and the Hell's Angel was cursing.

"Nico!" Neréida yelled as a cloud of ash cleared in front of her.

The vampire was taunting her, she knew it and it was pissing her off. The vampire in her way dusted leaving just the two of them.

"No more." Nico gripped the Kukri knives ready to take off his head.

"Perfect."

Neréida yelled again, calling her back but Nico was focused on the vampire killing slayers. They were all killing slayers- she could hear it hissing the taunts at her. He mocked her with their words, the pleas as they were bled dry, their frustrated cries rang in her head and even though she knew it wasn't possible, knew they couldn't be screaming at her their fury, Nico heard them, she heard all of them…

Neréida heard Nico's battle cry, a sound she found oddly familiar but couldn't remember why or where she'd heard it before. She found Nico engaged with the vampire taunting her but was distracted as Zytka fell against the brick wall, her arm cradled against her chest. Neréida flung her stake knowing she'd bought the hurt Slayer breathing space. Even with a broken wrist, Zytka would find a way to stay alive. They had to.

"Nico!" Neréida yelled to the blond but was ignored. She fell back, staying close to Zytka and watched as Nico was drawn further into the mob of vampires.

Nico was good; she could fight in tight spots and seemed able to find an opening for a kill in any fight.

"Hi."

Neréida pulled back, her second stake had almost pierced his chest. He smiled, her eyes widened as a huge vampire came up behind him but Connor just swung the ax at his side. "Ryan's that way." He nodded towards the end of the street where she could see the shine of headlights. Dust floated behind Connor as Neréida looked back to where Nico lunged for the kill.

"NO!" Neréida pushed around Connor. She could see the fanged grin on the vampire. It sidestepped, a clawed hand slapping down on the stake. It clattered to the ground and then Nico was held by her throat as the vamp pulled her against his chest. His yellow eyes flicked towards Neréida as she ran towards them.

She would be too late.

Nico struggled but the choke hold grip wouldn't loosen. Her choked scream stuck in her throat, she struggled fiercely, tried to get another weapon and pain flared to life in her arm.

"NICO!"

One of the girls was calling to her. She tried to turn her head, to see which one-

"Neréida!" Connor grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her off her feet and held her. "Get Zytka to the truck!" he ordered into her ear.

"Let me go, Connor!" she screamed pulling on his arm to get to Nico. "She needs help!"

"So does Z!" he barked in her ear. Connor let go, yanking her around to face him. "She's hurt and there's too many. Get her to safety!" with a harsh shove he got her towards the injured Slayer.

All three ducked as they heard gunshots. The squeal of tires echoed down the street and around Connor, vampires dusted.

"Inside children! Now!" Ryan yelled from the driver's side window. A couple more shots rang out as Connor turned around. Zytka was running towards the truck cradling her injured arm while Neréida tried to help Nico.

"Lets go!" Connor yelled as he grabbed her and started pulling her towards the truck.

"Nico!"

The vampire bit down harder before lifting his head. A gush of blood soaked down Nico's front. She could hear the laughter in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

"Look at them." He said. "They just left you behind."

Nico tried to call out to them.

"Nice friends." He taunted.

She watched Neréida get in the truck, saw it back out, the lights fading…

 **_Hell…_ **

Angel crept silently through the building. It was one of those run down, condemned structures at the edge of town. He'd gone further than planned trying to find anyone in need of help. These days there was no shortage of helpless in Los Angeles.

All thank s to him and his brilliant plan.

Again, he wished they'd never gone to Wolfram & Hart.

"Aah!"

Angel whirled around, in time to get a glimpse of the dark figure flying at him.

"NO!"

Angel felt the man's weight hit him and both went down. He felt every bruise burn through his body. The shine of metal clicked in his fuzzy brain and Angel brought up his hand reflexively.

"No, no, no, no!"

Angel's wrist felt like the fires of hell were burning through and it got worse when the crazed man twisted the knife.

"AAAH!"

"I'm not going back!"

Angel felt his wrist snap, his hand went slack-.

 **w**

I slowed down again and it took Buffy a second to realize I wasn't at her side anymore. My Guardian didn't seem to mind us falling behind, at least not while he was busy 'lecturing' Jo. She was beginning to access some of our history, records of the ancient Tau-Vana's. It was getting her confused and I knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to piece together the pictures popping up in her head. Death isn't some peaceful transition into the after life. We don't die peacefully; go into the great beyond in our sleep- that's not how we…roll.

Funny…

 _"…No…"_

I frowned looking over my shoulder but the path was empty. We'd managed to reach what could've at one time been called a town. All that was left were crumbling brick buildings, empty windows and broken glass – some of the buildings had missing walls and all the doors were gone. It was some creepy ghost town but it was part of 'civilization' which is something we hadn't seen until now.

Ahead, Aquilles finally noticed we weren't obediently following at his heels.

"Phade."

Jo stopped to stare at us too. She looked annoyed and I had to remind myself of the gory war scenes likely playing out in her head-

Sebastian.

What did I do?

What the hell did I do to him?

Here I was telling myself to be patient with Jo when all the while my own child had to be seeing the same things. No wonder he'd been-

There has to be a special hell for me.

It was bad enough being gone all those years, leaving him with Ryan and my Dad but now this too?

I _branded_ him.

 _"…No!..."_

"Phade."

I ignored him again because those echoes had been getting more frequent even if the voice was still faint. At first I hadn't paid them much attention – I think- yeah, I think I'd heard them as soon as we started walking away from the gate. And the voice… it was bugging me, not being able to place it, the familiarity…

But where…

"Phade."

"What!" I snarled rounding on Aquilles.

Yes, even Buffy was surprised and she was standing beside me.

"Whoa." She almost touched me, too. Being a Fire Fury- not so smart on her part and she was probably picturing her torched tree. I wasn't so sure I wouldn't flare up at the slightest provocation but this was ridiculous-

 _"…No… please…"_

I felt… weird. And weird isn't-

"…no…"

"No what?" Buffy asked but I just kept looking around, ignoring them.

It's like when you want to get a certain station on your radio. You turn the dial trying to get the best reception-and yeah, I mean those old radios with the antenna-so it's all staticky and not great but every once in a while you get this perfect, crisp, clear sound…

 _"…someone help me!..."_

I froze.

"Help who?" Buffy wondered frowning at me. I hadn't realized I was echoing his words.

 _"…NO!..."_

"Dean."

"What?" Jo exclaimed.

It was him-his voice that echoed in my head. His voice I'd been picking up on ever since we came through-!

"Phade!"

I ran. I left Aquilles yelling after me and ran because I knew where to go. I don't know how I knew, I just did and that was enough for me.

He was lost.

 **w**

"Where-." Jo turned to Aquilles. "Where the hell is she going?"

"Stay with the Slayer." He ordered. Jo's eyes flashed with anger and then he was gone. Just a dark blur and both women plucked blond strands out of their eyes.

"Did he just go _The Flash_ on us?" Buffy questioned.

"Yeah." Jo glared. Without a word both headed in the same direction that Phade and Aquilles had gone.

 **w**

He was running from them, refused to go back there. He couldn't do it, not anymore and they rejoiced. The haggard things took pleasure from his suffering, hearing those begging, pleading with him to stop. They screamed at him, cried and yelled, some threatened him… but it was them or him… and he couldn't…

 _"Run, run, run…"_

 _"Makes it much more fun…"_

Their cackles reached him like an icy hand clawing at his spine. It made him run faster though his feet burned, an agonizing pain shooting up his legs with each step. The bloody footprints left a trail, he was making it easy to hunt him down but he couldn't stop, couldn't let them take him back.

"Dean."

He shook his head attempting to blot out the voice- _her_ voice. They'd taunted him, made him think she was there, made him watch while they pecked at her body- her screams!

He turned down another passage, a street or what had once been a street. He bit down on another sob, swiped at his face to clear his eyes. The street was littered with rocks, the broken down walls of the buildings that had lined it. Glass crunched, it stuck to his soles causing more pain and fresh blood to seep from the raw skin.

"Dean."

He panted slowing down and tried to focus, to find it, find them…

She stood at the end of the street, in his path. They saw him stumble, catch himself on the broken wall and drag in a ragged breath. He was suffering and it fed their glee.

The glassy eyed stare only took in the dark figure in his way. His mind registered familiar details but he refused to let them win. They weren't going to trick him again. She wasn't there!

"You're not real!" he rasped.

She drew in a breath, almost a sob. He was torn and dirty, blood stained his once gray shirt and he was barefoot.

"What have they done?" her voice whispered, trembled with emotion but he wasn't listening. He wouldn't let himself.

Slowly, he pushed off the wall and made his way forward. She could see he was in pain, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. She reached out to him, her feet closing the distance between them and they watched almost breathless with expectation. It was better than anything they had devised so far. None of their torture would be as exquisite as what was about to happen.

 _"Break and fall apart."_

 _"Break her, break her, break her…"_

"SHUT UP!"

She was shocked by the fury in his voice, her hands came up, blocked the sharp metal spire that scraped her forearm drawing blood.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

They were cackling.

"Dean, stop!"

She tried to fend him off, tried not to hurt him and in turn she bled. Her arm took most of the blows and then they fell on the ground. Him on top intending to impale her with the bloody scrap of metal he'd picked out of the rubble.

"Listen to me!" she begged. "Please-."

He grabbed onto her neck and she tossed the bloody metal piece aside. She hadn't expected him to attack her. Her head slammed on the ground and she loosened her hold on his wrists. She tried to speak, to calm him but he increased the pressure on her throat and she couldn't get in a breath.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" he screamed again and again as he slammed her into the ground…

 **W**

I was afraid to hurt him. He'd been hurt enough already without me doing more.

It's not his fault…

Dean isn't himself, I knew it the moment I saw him. All that blood on him… he didn't see me, not _me_. His green eyes were glassy, unfocused- almost feverish and he was muttering to himself. Saying he wasn't falling for it, they wouldn't trick him-

What did they do?

What have they done to him?

I just want to get to him, get him out of hell… I never thought he was going to attack me. He wouldn't have- he'd never lay a hand on me in anger. He wasn't- _isn't_ like that but this is hell and he'd been here too long.

I could've pushed him off, held him back…

But I'm afraid to hurt him. I'm out of practice and I don't trust myself-not with him.

My arm stopped bleeding as it crusted over with a layer of stone but it hurts and he's not listening. He won't hear me and I know he's afraid.

He's lost weight, he feels lighter, not as heavy as I remember but he's strong. His hands- they're rough and bloody but his grip is firm and he's not letting go of my neck.

 _"Listen…"_

It doesn't hurt so much anymore, I feel numb and my brain's fuzzy…

 _"Remember…"_

I want him to see us as we were.

 _"…under the trees by the lake… we had our picnic… JD fell asleep, your finger gripped in his tiny hands and you said…"_

He said he wished the day would never end.

 _"…you sat in the nursery every night… you sang him to sleep…"_

All his favorite songs-

 **W**

Aquilles grabbed Dean's shoulder and flung him away. Phade was yanked upwards and she gasped, falling back with a hacking cough as she dragged in air. He knelt at her side, a big hand wrapping around her throat but she shoved him aside.

"Phade!" he grabbed her arm and hissed as it burned. She got up, searching for Dean and found him laid out over a pile of debris that had been a wall seconds before.

"Dean!" her voice rasped out and she coughed again but ran towards his prone form. "No, no, no." she muttered ignoring the sting in her throat as she stumbled over the rocks and fell at his side. There was more blood; she could see it gushing from his arm where the shaft of bone had pierced through his skin. "AQUILLES!" she screamed for her Guardian anger making her skin glow with heat. "Please, hang on, Dean." She begged in a whisper. Her fingers pressed to his neck only to burn him. She gasped and pulled back, afraid of hurting him more than Aquilles had done.

"Heal him!" she ordered, brown eyes flaring as his shadow fell over them both. "Do it! I swear by the Gods-!" Phade sucked in a breath and turned to Dean. He was so still…

Aquilles ignored Phade, knelt and placed a big hand over the protruding bone. He drew in a breath and closed his eyes. His hands began to glow a pale blue, it climbed up Dean's arm. Aquilles placed his open palm on Dean's chest and the blue light intensified, it suffused his whole body and the blood that had been oozing from his feet sopped, the skin slowly knitting itself…

Phade could see the pain begin to affect her Guardian but she couldn't care less. It was Aquilles' fault.

 _"No, no!"_

 _"You're not playing fair!"_

 _"He's ours!"_

Phade turned, half rising from the mound of rocks to face the threat.

"Wrong!"

She watched surprised as the screeching bird-woman fell beak first.

"Angel?"

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

Phade jumped forward, hands white with flames as the remaining two flapped off the ground. They dove towards Angel, clawed feet trying to grab onto him.

 _"Tear apart!"_

 _"Piece by piece!"_

 _"Blood and guts!"_

 _"You filthy half-breed!"_

They screeched and screamed in piercing tones, more so when Phade grabbed onto a leg and seared it off leaving a charred stump as the Sirin fled.

Her partner tried to dive for Angel once more but Phade stood in the way, a sphere of flames dancing in each hand.

"What are those?" Jo panted as she stared at the retreating figures in the burning sky.

"Sirin." Phade answered. "They work for the Alkonost, a cousin to the Siren, only these live in the land of the dead. Hell."

"Angel?" Buffy took a half step towards him where he'd fallen behind Phade. The Fury turned around, a hand held out.

"Thanks." Angel took it and rose easily though he winced as the cuts and bruises on his body protested.

"Angel!" Buffy cried. She skipped over rubble easily, her petite frame jumping on the vampire. He was lucky to keep his feet as he held her.

Phade went to Dean, ignoring Aquilles. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, her fingers threading through his dirty blond hair.

"Dean." She whispered but he didn't move. There were no wounds on him; all his cuts and scrapes were gone. "Wake up." She pressed her forehead to his, eyes closed.

Jo watched them, the gentle caress of Jaden's touch as she whispered to him and the slow opening of Dean's eyes… Jo turned away, focused on Buffy still hanging onto the new arrival. He was dirty and one sleeve was in tatters but he held onto the little blond, his brown eyes unable to look away from her. And Buffy was the same, they just stared at each other.

"We should go." Jo said a little quietly, her eyes flicking towards Aquilles. He gave a slight nod then turned to where Phade sat with Dean. She held him, murmuring assurances that she was real and the Sirin where gone. That no one was going to torture him anymore, they were going home.

"Phade-." Aquilles blinked.

"Are you crazy!" Jo yelled but Phade wasn't listening. The others were surprised as well by her reaction but the Guardian only sat up and lightly shook his head. Dust puffs and some pebbles fell out of his blond hair while a larger chunk of rock was pushed aside as he stood.

"Let's go." Aquilles ordered moving away from her. He clearly expected everyone to fall in but Jo was still in shock. She'd seen him blasted by a- a- some sort of … a bubble or something. It had just hit him, dead center, and he crashed through the wall bringing it all down-. She didn't understand but half of what she'd seen so far was beyond anything she'd been prepared to deal with.

"We can't stay here." Angel said forcing himself to look away from Buffy. "Phade?"

Buffy turned, her green eyes widening as she finally noticed the dirty disheveled man clinging to the Fury. He still hadn't spoken and his eyes were glassy… Buffy couldn't help her light shudder as she remembered the way she'd found Angel. He'd been more animal than man but it looked as though Dean hadn't been pushed that far. How long had he been in hell?

"Please, we have to go-." Jaden gently urged wishing she didn't have to make him move so soon.

"Sam…"

She froze hearing the harsh rasp of his voice utter the one name she detested. None of this would have happened if it weren't for the Boy King. And what he was doing…. It was the one thing she didn't want to talk about, now or ever. Why couldn't Dean be happy she was there? That she'd come for him and forget about the little brother who was too busy shacking up with a demon-.

"Incoming." Aquilles warned drawing their attention to the figures barely visible as they approached.

 **W**


	5. Plague

**_LUCS…_ **

Sebastián sat with JD staring out the window of their mother's bedroom. The sun was setting, the sky burning orange and purple while JD gurgled and waved his hands. Sebastián spent most of his time with the baby, he wasn't allowed in the bar at night because he wasn't legal and Faith was very strict about it. He frowned thinking she'd made a lot of the rules concerning them, him and JD. She was really taking the promise she made to his Mom seriously.

Beside them, Barrabas barked and padded to the door with his tail wagging. That was another thing Sebastián found himself complaining about. Why did JD get a dog?

He was smart enough to know a dog couldn't live in the car with them or in hotels like they'd done the year before they finally moved into the Hyperion. But she could've gotten him a dog afterwards, Angel wouldn't have minded… he sighed. There was no point in complaining about it now and how long would the dog have lasted anyway? The poor thing would've been traumatized…living with a vampire…demons and monsters coming in and out all the time… nope, the dog would've died…

"Come on, JD." Sebastián grabbed the toddler and got up. "Barbie needs a pee break."

He headed out, taking the back stairs with Barrabas lunging past and down the stairs to sit at the door. He whined impatiently, his butt scraping the floor as his tail wagged.

"Don't go far." Sebastián warned. "Mom wouldn't be happy with either of us." He said looking at JD and got two small hands slapped against his cheeks.

"Bas! Bas! Bas!" JD sang.

"Hey, that's called abuse." Sebastián joked turning his face out of his little brother's hands and opened the back door. Barrabas bolted, his gray shape was easy to follow in the dusk especially now that Sebastián had all the extra little magic tricks the twins had grown up with. So far the only one to see him struggle learning to use them had been JD. The baby didn't laugh when Sebastián messed up which made him think the new kid was a lot smarter than any toddle should be. Especially when he made those consoling noises… and the night before, Bastian had fallen asleep feeling every muscle ache and protest- so much he hadn't put JD in his crib. Then next morning Sebastián got up and didn't realize his body hadn't protested the sudden move.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

Sebastián looked up towards a scowling Jack.

"I don't know, you think JD's too young to go pick up girls with me?" he wondered turning back to his brother.

"I think J's going to have my nuts if anything happens to either of you." Jack groused as he stomped down the steps.

"So no picking up on hotties, JD." Sebastián sighed with a sad shake of his head.

"No hots, no hots." JD echoed shaking his head and patting a small hand on Sebastián's cheek.

"You got that right." Jack agreed as he took a seat and stared into the small yard they'd fenced off from the rest of LUCS. This was where Jaden had spent some of her afternoons, growing a vegetable garden that hadn't really sprouted more than some raggedy tomato plants and a few cactus, though he had to admit they tasted pretty good. They hadn't been too keen on trying them out when she first introduced them to the dish…

"You get anymore of those…dreams?" Jack asked after a long moment with only a little hesitation. He still had trouble accepting Jaden was some SuperHero chick _and_ was currently in hell trying to rescue a whole city full of people, not to mention her current husband…

 _'Man this is just too weird!'_ Jack thought as he ran both hands through his hair.

"No." Sebastián replied quietly. He had trouble separating what had already happened with what was happening. It hadn't been so difficult when it was just him and the memories of the Tau-Vana's that had died started to play in his head but now there were three more. He had to separate Ellen and Pastor Jim's 'records' from his own as well as with the past he was still trying to understand. Then there was Jo.

Whatever was going on down there…he didn't like the way it was showing up- how Jo was looking at it…

"He's trouble."

"Who?" Jack asked looking up at them. Sebastián shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't meant to say anything out loud but he looked at Jack and wondered…

"Dean." He replied. "He's trouble."

"Bastian…" Jack sighed shaking his head. It was no secret the teen had a problem with the life his Mom had made for herself. Thankfully, JD didn't bear the brunt of it; instead, Sebastián had taken on the big brother role within moments of seeing the sleeping baby. "You didn't see them together. You weren't there after she buried him-."

"That's not my fault, is it?" Sebastián snapped.

"No, and you can't change any of it." Jack replied sadly because there sure were a lot of things he'd like to change. "J made her choice, Bastian. She loves Dean…and he loves her too. This deal- it wasn't- neither of 'em planned it. I'm sure Dean wouldn't have done it if J had been in his life-."

"Save the excuses, Jack. I couldn't give a shit either way." Sebastián retorted glaring. "Fact is he made a deal and left my Mom and JD behind because apparently love for his evil brother trumps _them_. Tell me Dean's a 'good guy'. Tell me he couldn't try a little harder to get out of it- screw this." Sebastián stomped past Jack and headed up the stairs with JD in his arms gurgling incoherencies.

Jack let out a heavy breath and sat with his head hanging.

"Shit." He muttered realizing Bastian had cursed in front of JD and if the kid had a new set of words to show off to his Mom when she got back Jack was sure his nuts would feel the burn. Literally.

"There's a cream for that, you know."

Jack's head snapped up, his eyes had trouble picking out the shadow walking towards the back door but the raspy voice wasn't.

"Listening to other people's conversations-."

"Is a great way to get info." Faith finished for him. She leaned on the sill; arms crossed under her chest and watched him.

"It's been a week." Jack finally said on sigh.

"Doesn't work that way." Faith replied in the same calm tone she'd been using on him the past few days.

"You want to explain how it works again?" Jack frowned up at her because he was frustrated with the lack of information. They had no idea what was happening to J and the others, nothing aside from what Bastian was able to tell them and it wasn't much.

"I could." Faith moved away from the sill and dropped her arms. She stepped into the back entrance, dark eyes never leaving Jack's face. "Garth's gonna bitch about being left alone in a full bar." She noted carelessly and pushed him back. She slipped onto his lap easily leaning into him.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jack replied. He grabbed her thighs and stood up with Faith holding onto his shoulders. Her slow smile turned to a husky chuckle as Barbie bumped them on his way up the stairs.

 **_The Hyperion…._ **

Neréida sat at the lobby steps and stared at the group of people milling about the Hyperion but didn't see them. She couldn't get Nico's face out of her mind- all that blood…

"Neréida…" Connor sat beside her, his eyes on the floor. He'd pulled her away from the fight, forcibly made her get in the truck and leave Nico behind.

"I left her there." Neréida said softly. "I left her to die."

"We." Connor corrected looking at her. "I was there."

"She just looked-." Neréida swallowed past the lump in her throat but didn't say anything. After a moment Connor draped his arm over her shoulders. She leaned into his side, her head turning into his neck and he felt her body tremble lightly.

"They weren't regular vamps." Zytka said paling and clenching her jaw as Gia set and splinted her arm.

"There's a difference?" Gia wondered as she continued to wrap the bandage. She hadn't been out of the Hyperion in three months. Not since they'd landed in Hell and Angel had disappeared. There was no communication with anyone, not Guy… She was glad he hadn't been there, that he'd been called back to base and work but she wished she'd gone with him instead of staying behind to watch over Dad.

"Huge." Zytka grunted.

"Those vampires wanted Slayers." Connor said. He'd found a few others, before he'd come back to the Hyperion. Neréida looked up, her eyes wet with tears.

"Why?" Gia asked turning towards them in surprise. But Connor didn't know.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Neréida asked him quietly. Connor shook his head, there hadn't been a reason. Not the first three months they'd been in Hell but now… with Neréida…

"Anything else you're keeping a secret?" Zytka asked glaring at him. "Because I'd like to keep my other arm in one piece."

"Hey," Ryan called striding into the lobby. "Save the fighting for the bad guys. Out there." He pointed to the doors, hazel eyes staring at each one. "Good. So the fact is, we don't know much about the why or who regarding these Slayer sucking vamps."

"Nice." Gia snapped glaring at Ryan. He looked at her confused. "Could you be any less sensitive, Ry? They just lost a friend!"

Ryan opened his mouth but he really had nothing to say back and as he looked from Zytka to Neréida an apology just sounded like a good way to get two young Slayers up from where they sat just to hurt him. So he closed his mouth and went back into the office with a glance over his shoulder just to make sure no one was following him.

 **_Second Sphere…._ **

It was dark, too much to be able to see anything but the inky curtain before them. The lap of water on the shore was all they heard, an eerie quiet had descended. Turning left and right Aquilles tried to sense what danger lurked.

"You guys have a plan for this right?" Buffy pointed to the smudge ahead which she could barely make out. Angel started forward; his pace had slowed considerably since they'd 'bumped' into each other. She hadn't really noticed and now only took it as caution but Phade was frowning.

Dean started forward, his pace slow and hesitant and her attention was once more only for him. They hadn't said anything about before but he'd hardly said a word. They'd all left him alone, gave him his space though Jo would stare. Jaden had caught her but hadn't made a comment and she was never far from Dean's side.

Dean made his way slowly over the rocky terrain, the jagged stones cut into his bare feet but he barely acknowledged it. He looked ahead and could just make out the shape of what seemed to be a dock. He turned back not surprised to find Jaden at his side; she was there and her presence gave him a little sanity- just knowing she was really there and it wasn't some figment of his imagination. She wasn't some trick the demons had pulled out of their asses to torture him-

"There's a dock over there." he pointed and tried to hide the thoughts going through his head. He'd done things- had done…

The group changed direction and came to a stop at the edge of an expanse of water. They stared in silence but even with their sensitive hearing none of them could make out the more than a hint of water lapping against the decrepit dock.

Jaden slipped her hand through Dean's, their fingers twining until they were locked. She felt him, the little bit of tension and then it was gone but he was still afraid. She could sense it but for now wouldn't bring it up- not until they had some time alone.

"That's not a dock." Buffy stated with a shake of her head.

"Looks like a bunch of sticks were lashed together." Jo agreed tapping her boot on the wooden plank. It echoed, sounding too loud to the others.

"We have boats." Aquilles stepped onto the swaying dock and walked towards the little canoes making it look effortless. There were only two and clearly not big enough to accommodate more than two people.

"Phade." The Guardian looked back, blue eyes on her.

Jo noticed the scowl deepening on Dean's face watching the silent conversation going on between Aquilles and Jaden. She'd seen him react the same way anytime Angel or Aquilles said something to her or got her attention.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She sighed.

"Phade." Aquilles snapped giving her a stern look.

"Ia veh do." Phade muttered walking onto the dock which swayed beneath her feet though she didn't stumble either.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean demanded of Jaden as she stopped in front of Aquilles and balanced on one foot.

"Just being careful." She replied with a quick smile trying to ignore the furious glint in his green eyes or the way his shoulders were hunched together, like a bull ready to attack. It was obvious Dean didn't like the hand her Guardian placed on her shoulder and he scowled trying to keep his feet as he walked onto the dock. It wasn't easy to maneuver the creaking and swaying deck and he almost fell into the water.

Phade dropped her boot in front of Aquilles and removed the other. Dean glared and grabbed her discarded vest belatedly glancing over his shoulder at Angel. "It looks like you're stripping."

"Hey I seem to remember a conversation regarding that assumption." Jaden retorted in a teasing tone, reminding him of their wager. To Dean it felt as though that had been another life, a better one…

"You didn't?" Buffy's green eyes grew wide at the thought of Jaden going that far. Faith had told her about Phade's 'new' life in _Warren_ and the new baby. Like the dark Slayer, Buffy was wondering what other personality changes Phade had gone through.

"Of course not." Phade scoffed slipping out of her pants and folding them up. Buffy couldn't pretend there wasn't a half naked Fury in front of them and she glanced at Angel. The vampire had lowered his eyes, shifting uncomfortably. Oddly enough it made Buffy feel warm inside.

"Well he makes it sound like…" Jo trailed off turning back to the group and seeing the glare on Dean's face as he held Phade's discarded clothes. He was certainly not pleased about his wife's sudden nakedness though he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering.

"We should get going." Jo said moving past the four and onto the swaying dock. The blond stumbled but caught herself before she ended up in the water. Buffy followed the blond hunter- actually she was Record Keeper for the Od VaiLumen, something that had also been a surprise considering… still, Buffy was over being surprised by Phade and the Fury's, Guardian's and who ever else they got on their team. The only thing Buffy was concerned with right then was getting Angel and her Actives out of hell.

"I suggest you go with The Slayer and vampire." Aquilles motioned Dean into a rickety looking canoe, holding it still while Buffy got in. That was going to be an uncomfortable ride even if Buffy was petite.

Phade glanced at the black water unable to see beneath though she had the strongest feeling something was in there.

"Hey," Buffy frowned. "How are we getting across, again?"

"In the boats." Jo replied with a hint of annoyance as she waited on the dock. Her eyes kept straying to Dean who hadn't moved and was still glaring at Aquilles.

"There aren't any paddles." Angel noted. Everyone looked around and in the boats but there were none to be found. Phade wasn't surprised; Aquilles had ordered her in the water for that reason.

 _'Not to mention I'm playing bait for whatever's waiting in there.'_ She huffed, annoyed.

"Phade." Aquilles called her attention but said nothing as they stared at each other. The silent communiqués were getting on Dean's last nerve…

She turned from her Guardian, annoyance on her features while Angel got into the boat. She went to Dean ignoring the look her Guardian was giving her and Dean's glare. She wasn't going to give either of them any excuse for arguing not that being in her skivvies wasn't enough excuse for Dean.

"Don't loose them." Phade said to Dean as she held the boat steady for him to step into.

"Wha-."

"Because I'd like to have something to wear once we get to the other side." Phade cut into his question offering another smile as she knelt by the canoe. She tipped her head towards it, urging Dean to get in when he hesitated.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked not moving from the dock. He didn't want to loose sight of her, didn't want her to leave because then it wasn't real anymore…

"Thought it was pretty clear, honey." Jaden smiled with a little tilt of her head towards the dark water. Dean scowled already shaking his head. "I'm getting us across."

"You're not going in there." Dean stated flatly. He tossed her clothes into the boat with Buffy and crossed his arms.

"Dean," Jaden sighed.

"She knows what she's doing." Angel said behind them.

"But out." Dean glared over his shoulder at Angel. Jaden couldn't help her soft smile, she was happy some of Dean's fire was coming back but it also disturbed her. He wasn't as sure of everything as he made it seem and his silence worried her too. He hadn't been one to share his feelings before but…

"Be nice." She said stepping up to him and standing on her toes. Her lips barely grazed his and then she turned to the water. Dean reacted slowly, at least he felt as though the world slowed to a sluggish pace. He reached out, intending to grab her- keep her from the water- but even as he took his first unsteady step Jaden dove off the end of the dock and slid into the water without a sound. The bright flash of blue light startled him and then there was a familiar glow in the water. The same shade and shape as he'd seen in the Catskills- it moved towards the dock, stopping just at the edge. He watched as the same dark head rose from the water, the shimmer of scales on her brow and the aqua-sapphire eyes of his mermaid looked up at him.

"You're…"

 _"Not a mermaid, no."_ Jaden replied in a soft sing song voice he recognized. He got the same feeling at the sound of it, quieting everything around him, all his torments and recriminations, his worries. Her voice soothed him, gave him a little peace- He knelt at the docks edge, wanting very much to touch her, to feel...

Jaden swam closer, one webbed hand resting on the warped planks as he leaned out. She felt him hesitate, it was only a second and then his fingers trailed the path of the scales along her forehead. She remembered everything, seeing him in the cave and wondering why he'd looked-

"The bruises." Dean said. He remembered the blackish-blue marks on her neck- exactly where he could see the gills now. She raised up, carefully placing both arms on the dock and he was surprised by the shimmering fins. They reached from her elbow to her wrist and looked wicked sharp.

 _"I wouldn't."_ she said softly as he reached a finger to touch them. He looked at her, lulled again by the musical sound of her voice. It echoed in his head again, vibrated through his being with that indescribable quality he couldn't name.

"Phade." Aquilles' sharp command reminded her of why she'd jumped into the water in the first place. Reluctantly she pushed away from the dock and Dean, to swim around until she reached her Guardian's side. At his boat she caught the scowl on Jo's face but didn't comment. Whatever it was upsetting the Tau-Vana wasn't important because Jaden had found what she'd been looking for.

Aquilles handed her the rope, one end already tied to the metal ring in the front. Phade swam out, the boat sliding forward in the water and away from the dock. She turned towards Angel, smiling at his expression. He'd seen her go fish-girl before but she supposed there wasn't much time to stare since they'd been fighting to stay alive at the time.

"Are you getting in?" Buffy asked Dean who still hadn't taken his eyes off his mermaid. She was a little amused by the rapt expression on his face

"Dean." Jo called, her tone just a bit harsh.

"Yeah," Dean jerked towards the boat, carefully stepping in beside Buffy. She scooted closer to Angel who finished tying the rope. His arm went around her and he settled into the bow to make room for Dean.

 _"Alright, keep any and all appendages_ inside _the boats. Guardians can heal but they don't re-grow body parts."_ Jaden said eyeing them. No one made a reply aside from Angel's slightly raised eyebrow. She dove under the surface, the rope tightened and the front of the boats dipped slightly before they started moving.

Jo's scowl stayed in place. She watched the blur of blue in the dark water and realized the woman was too much; there was no room to compete with Jaden. What regular woman could match that?

 _'But I'm not regular anymore.'_

No, she wasn't but what she _was_ still wasn't clear and defined. Could a tauvana do half of what a Fury was capable of? And was that what Dean wanted? _Why_ he wanted Jaden? She glanced at him; it was so dark he was nothing but a deep shadow. Jo wished there was some sort of light that would let her see, not just Dean but everything around them.

Aquilles turned back at her soft gasp, his hand reaching for his weapons when he saw the soft violet glow in her eyes. He smiled and left her to explore her discovery of 'night vision' as Phade had dubbed it.

Dean kept seeing Jaden, her cousin carrying her into the house, the bandages around her throat, arms and legs… She'd woken up thrashing and her eyes… they'd flashed that same aqua color. He'd known, deep down Dean knew it meant something and he hadn't looked into it.

 _'Why?'_

The question bugged him and so he missed the ripples in the water moving towards the two boats. They were moving steadily through the darkness, even felt a little breeze ghost over their faces. The eerie silence was just a bit unnerving.

"Hey!" Jo suddenly exclaimed as a shiny thing sailed towards their boat. Aquilles scowled and raised an open hand. Buffy frowned and sat up, her hands gripping the edge of their boat. They were surprised by the soft flash of white light as whatever it was smacked into a barrier a yard from them.

"What is that?" Buffy questioned.

"A sawfish." Aquilles replied searching intently at the water for more ripples.

"They're poisonous…" Jo added, her brow furrowing. "…an Adaro?" she questioned looking to the Guardian.

"Yes."

"How do you know that?" Buffy demanded. Jo shrugged and shook her head confused.

"She is learning from the ancient ones. Their records of what has been is hers-." Aquilles explained.

"Look out!" Jo exclaimed as more shiny little figures jumped out of the water and towards the other boat. The three looked behind them to find a dozen shiny fish with sharp little spears sprouting from the mouth. Angel grabbed Buffy and tried to cover her with his body. He couldn't do anything about Dean.

Again, there was that soft white glow and the sawfish went splat. Dean noticed the churning water before they figured out the boats had stopped moving forward. They'd been drifting until they came to a dead stop and still the glowing blur of blue kept their attention. Tiny silver shapes started to float on the surface and Jo reached a tentative hand over the boat to grab at one.

"No!" Aquilles gripped her wrist painfully, his blue eyes intense as he made her sit back again. "Do not touch the sawfish. Their sting is deadly but even their scales can kill."

Buffy frowned as a faint rainbow shimmer was cast on the water. It looked as though someone had spilled oil on the inky surface.

"What about Phade?" Angel asked in concern as the water churned violently. He glanced at the glowing blue shape noting it was getting brighter real fast. "Buffy!" he pulled her back from the edge of the boat as more of the sawfish flew out of the water. Something hard hit the bottom of their boat making them rock and take in water. Dean grabbed both edges and shoved himself into the stern though his eyes stayed fixed on Jaden's glowing form. He saw a finned arm come out of the water and then she was gone but the damage had been done.

"We're taking water." He gruffed staring at the board she'd cracked with her fin. The bottom filled slowly but he felt the cold water on his bare feet.

"What now?" Buffy asked trying to stuff the hole with Jaden's clothes. She didn't think the Fury would appreciate it but then again Phade had made the hole in the first place.

"We're sitting ducks out here."Jo stated looking over the side of their boat to try and follow the blue glowing shape. It wasn't easy, especially when it kept going under the boats or blacking out entirely. More fish floated to the surface and the oily rainbow on the inky water spread around them.

"Hold on." Aquilles warned a second before something thunked into the bottom. The boards creaked and Jo cried out in surprise. She could see the flash of white spread over the boards and miraculously they held.

"What was that?" Jo demanded a little breathless.

"Phade." The Guardian answered staring at the water without expression.

"This is pointless." Buffy growled as more water soaked through the clothes. "It's not working, we have to get moving or-."

The boat lurched unbalancing Buffy. She hit the side, an arm slapping into the water. Angel reached for her, intending to pull her back in when the boat was hit again.

"Dean!" Jo yelled as all three were tossed into the churning black water.

 **_Silver Lake…_ **

It was all sunshine and birds singing…

Just another beautiful day in Silver Lake…

They walked around with cheery smiles on their faces, said hello to neighbors and strangers alike. So what if they'd been pulled into hell? It couldn't be all that bad when life had become something out of a utopian dream.

Of course, finding a group of people wading out of the reservoir was not part of the daily routine.

And that was something the Demon Lord of Silver Lake should know.

 **W**


	6. Wrath

**_Silver Lake…_ **

He sat back expelling a heavy sigh. The globe on the table began to fog up but the figures had all been familiar.

"Finally made it this far." He muttered with a sad shake of his head.

"What should we do?"

"Put out the welcoming mat." Lorne exclaimed forcing some cheer into his voice. "And get me something nice- but warrior like for our guests. Oh, and have a bath drawn- poor guy looks like he could use one- goddess only knows what was in there." He made a face, nose scrunching as he pointed to the reservoir still visible in the globe. "Somebody bring them here."

 **_The Reservoir…_ **

I grabbed onto Dean and pulled him to the surface. At least I tried to but finding the way up wasn't easy when all I could see were bubbles and the water was swirling us around like a damn washer machine. I could feel it sucking us towards something and what little I could see narrowed down to his face. His eyes reflected the aqua shine of mine and he was doing his best not to breathe in water…

 _"Just a little longer, amor… we'll break the surface soon. I promise."_

But I didn't know if that was true or not. I was starting to panic- I can't loose him here, not after I finally found him.

He didn't struggle, just wrapped his arms around my waist and kept staring at my face. He was completely trusting me to get us out… I've never felt so lost as I did then, knowing that I had no clue what to do next.

 _"Phade!"_

Aquilles was holding onto Jo and the others. I could feel their struggles and then the tornado slowed… we were floating lazily in the water. The others were breathing- Aquilles was using Jo to help with the air bubble but we were too far…

I kicked.

We shot towards the others, towards Aquilles and his outstretched hand. All I had to do was get Dean to him…

 _"Lat'vhea il grutfer, ahl'ya uhntez primeo."_

 _"No."_ I wasn't leaving Dean with him, I wasn't getting separated and Aquilles couldn't make me go anywhere. _"The Adaro are dead."_

I sliced them all up; just chum for whatever else was in the water only… I could see. I mean it's not pitch black anymore and the water- it feels warmer, almost… Looking around I know it's not the same place. There's light glowing above our heads and I didn't even think or consider the possibility I'd be coming up to something horrible and deadly, even with Dean hanging on but he was breathing easily now.

Sunlight.

No flippin' way… but the glow was getting brighter and the water definitely did not feel as cold. I reached up, my fingers breaking the surface first and then we came up into bright sunshine and the air bubble burst. Dean coughed and swallowed some water as we splashed into the water again.

 _"Sorry."_ I apologized. _"Forgot how fast I was going."_

He might not have been able to respond due to the almost drowning and trying to breathe past the water in his mouth but he had no problem with his eyes and they were speaking volumes to me just then.

The rest of them bobbed to the surface minutes after I had checked out our position, it wasn't an ocean or even a sea as Aquilles had first thought. Maybe the place before but not here. This was a place I'd been to before and I was surprised that we'd been transported here.

"What was that?" Buffy coughed as she tread water beside Angel, green eyes bloodshot and lips tinged blue. They were all suffering from the cold- Angel was trying not to let his teeth chatter… weird.

"Where are we?" Jo asked, her brown eyes scanning our surroundings.

 _"Welcome to Silverlake's Reservoir."_ I said answering her. She looked at me sharply, probably wondering how I knew that but I wasn't going to share.

"We're in LA?" Buffy questioned, eyes going wide.

I started swimming towards the bank going slow so I didn't get too far from the others just incase some needed a break. We had come up right in the middle of the Reservoir…

Dean held my hand now, he'd let go as soon as we started drifting towards land and after a few attempts to help me swim he stopped and the short trip went smoothly. His feet touched bottom first and he stood, water splashing off his torso until he was hip deep. I floated on my back waiting for the others not wanting to stand just yet. Webbed feet are not easy to walk around with and I didn't have any clothes… drying off was going to be a bitch… walking around naked…?

 _"Krap."_

"Phade."

 _"What!"_ I mean really! Can't a Fury take a little breather? Why the hell is Aquilles always calling _my_ name? He's got Jo and she sure as hell needs to start pulling her weight around here- oh.

Aquilles stood blocking my sunlight and holding out my weapons.

I could feel Dean's angry glare but it wasn't his fault my clothes were gone, even if I did hand them to him. Aquilles had kept my weapons and he'd held onto them, which was more than Dean had done so far.

It didn't matter to me. He was safe and he was with me. That was all that mattered.

"I don't know if I want back in the water or if I want to shiver in the sun…" Buffy muttered as she plopped onto her ass and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shivering in the cool breeze and I could tell Dean was trying not to let his teeth chatter as well.

 _"Don't panic."_ I warned standing up. Water dripped in rivulets off my hair and face and in the bright sun my scales were glittering blindingly.

"Why-." Buffy gasped, half rising to her feet as the air that blew around her grew warm. I had to concentrate here because fire and water don't like each other and I was standing in a whole lot of water trying to dry them off. It wasn't easy, concentrating on the heat and keeping it from scorching the Slayer or from igniting. Once she was dry and her hair floated about her face in soft strands of gold I motioned Dean to step out of the water. He did, feeling the air around him grow warm, his shirt drying in moments though his jeans were a little harder to dry. When I got to Angel I was even more careful-vampires combust easily-

 _"Angel, you're not dust-."_ I clamped my mouth shut but it was too late. Buffy gasped, her eyes widened in fear but there wasn't any need. The sun was up and he wasn't bursting into flames…

"The rules are different in hell." Aquilles stated. He'd dried himself, being able to command Air was another one of his 'gifts'. He'd been born like that and when he'd chosen to serve the light all that he was and all that he would be was awoken… It happened that way to all of us, our potential was unlocked and we had to learn control.

See? There it is again. Control.

"Welcome!"

All of us turned to the cheery voice. Jo was surprised by the blue skinned woman in a gauzy dress that pretty much served only as adornment considering how transparent it was. Her black hair was a wild mess of waves and curls reaching to her waist. The blue eyes were a pale turquoise with a trio of rings a shade of silver that contrasted beautifully and her lashes were inky black.

"Fey." Aquilles murmured and the expression on his face was no surprise. My Guardian had a thing for fairies and this one was gorgeous.

"The Lord of Silverlake awaits you. Come." She motioned us to follow her and Aquilles wasted no time. Everyone started walking, even Dean but he stopped, turned around and waited for me.

 _"Fairies."_ I sighed; mortals never really could resist the fey. As for me, well I couldn't dry off completely but I did need to be able to walk. That much I could do. Dean took my hand, regular fingers now instead of the webbed appendage he'd been holding onto in the water, but I was still a blue skinned and finned 'mermaid' just without the gills on my neck. I admit to feeling a bit naked, walking around with the shimmer of scales enough to cover what the skimpiest bikini in my closet covered.

Dean didn't say anything. He just took it all in, the people waving and saying hello to us in cheery voices… they didn't seem to notice the weapons in my hand or even bat an eye at me- then again I wasn't the only blue skinned woman in Silverlake.

We made it to a diner, a 50's Mom & Pop place with the retro booths and jukeboxes on the tables with a selection of tunes for a nickel each. I had eaten here back in the day when I was just a teenager. It was before we left LA, I was in middle school and on the days my Dad picked us up from school we stopped here for a burger, fries and shakes… He used to do that with us, take an hour just to catch up, play 20questions and find out what the hell us kids were up to… That was another life and it wasn't me anymore but for just a second I wished it could be that easy again.

I had Dean now and that meant I still had to reach the Hyperion. Was my Dad still there? Did he survive the trip to hell? What was I going to say…

He'd never apologized to me. When I rescued him- all three of them and he saw that everything he'd said wasn't real _was_. Dad didn't even acknowledge the things he'd done, what he said to me when I told him about Mom… was it a guy thing? How hard is it to admit they're wrong? Or even offer an apology?

"You're all safe!"

I know that voice.

"Lorne?" Angel looked surprised. I didn't blame him, I felt the same way. The last time either of us had seen Lorne he'd said his goodbyes. He wasn't coming back to the fold, wasn't going to stick around after the final battle so what the heck was he doing here now?

"Angle cakes! I know, I know." Lorne shook his head and chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. He was tense but hiding it. "Guess I just didn't walk fast enough. So!" he turned to us, his eyes stopping on me. "Sweetheart! You look amazing! Loving the mermaid look, ooh!" he didn't touch me. Lorne stopped just short of that, all because of the death glare on Dean's face.

"He doesn't bite." I said placing a hand on Dean's arm and stepping in front of him. "Unless I ask."

"In that case," Lorne chuckled and waved a little boy over. "Cupid here'll take you to get cleaned up."

I didn't want to miss the big reveal because I'm assuming Lorne was going to tell us what the hell was going on.

"This one's a little rough around the edges, Phade." Lorne said in a softer voice. "He's a strong one, though. No worries, dumpling."

I've no idea what he means but Lorne's trying to reassure me. I guess he saw this in my future when I sang for him. He told me all I could do was prepare for the pain that was coming and boy was that ever an understatement.

 **_Silver Lake…_ **

He watched them, eyes flicking over each one and back as he offered them seats and food waiting for the inevitable questions to start. The first came from Angel.

"How did you get trapped here?"

Lorne sighed. Really, it had been such a dumb thing to do. He'd really meant it, not wanting to go back and help Angel. He'd had every intention of leaving LA and he'd started to but…

"I decided to stick around. Found a nice little place to set up in- figured I'd be out of the way but still close…you know…"

"You read Phade's future." Aquilles spoke in his quiet voice. "You saw her for what she'd become."

"If you're asking what else I saw you've got the wrong demon." Lorne shook his head.

"Lorne wont tell anyone what he sees in your future." Angel added as explanation. He kept his arm around Buffy's waist. She'd tucked herself beside him in the booth without hesitation.

"What's going on?" she asked. "This place is like a color version of _Pleasantville_."

"Oh, you like?" Lorne asked in a cheery tone he didn't really feel. "It's all Francis, really. The song, it's her inner happy keeping us all centered." He looked around the table at the new faces and stared at Angel. "You've got troubles my un-dead friend. With a capital G, if you know what I mean."

Angel straightened, his arm tensing around Buffy. She looked from one to the other, green eyes questioning.

"Where is he?" Angel asked quietly. They'd been separated…with all the fighting and Gunn had been hurt, again. And this time there was no Guardian on hand to heal him, it was hell and they were all wanted. If it wasn't one demon it was another and Gunn… Angel didn't want to think about what had happened to him.

"All over. He's been recruiting…" Lorne trailed off, he'd already seen what Gunn was doing, he'd kept an eye on all of them.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked, eyes hard as she stared down Lorne.

"Gunn's not exactly himself." Lorne started hesitantly, eyes flicking towards Angel.

 **W**

He watched her skin dry, the glittering sparks of sapphire, turquoise and silver floating about her like a mist. The scales were gone and she stood unashamed before him. Her eyes were once more the familiar warm brown full of love; he'd used to drown in them, staring at her… That had been another lifetime, one he'd wanted to hold onto…and couldn't.

Se helped him out of the shreds of his shirt, taking him by the hand and leading him to the next room. His eyes followed the curve of her back, inky strands reaching past her hips… She stood with him under the warm water, let it rain on them to wash away the dirt and grime but he couldn't feel clean enough.

There was blood on him, too much for it just to wash away even if there was enough soap for that. Remorse ate at him, guilt churned his guts-

She touched him, fingers gentle as they traced the line of his jaw. He grit his teeth, hands clenched at his sides…

She pressed against him, her golden skin felt warm. He was pale, almost translucent and she could see where he'd lost weight-muscle… she pressed her lips gently on his chest and felt him suck in a breath. Still, he didn't touch her.

Looking up she blinked the water from her face. He stared into her eyes, so familiar…her lips turned up and her soft smile pulled a ragged breath from him- almost a sob. It was all he could do not to break down right there. Just curl up at her feet and let everything he'd done crush him, make him into a pile of wasted bones… He couldn't look at her, couldn't accept the love he saw, felt…

She'd walked into hell for him. Whatever happened didn't matter, he was hers and she was his and that's how it was meant to be. Its how it was going to be.

"Don't hide from me." She whispered cupping her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look. She wasn't going to give up, wasn't going to let what they'd done take him from her. She wasn't loosing him…

"I can't…" he shook his head but she wasn't letting him get away. He knew she'd wait him out, he remembered how pigheaded and stubborn she could be. He remembered talking to her, the way she'd sit quietly and listen without interrupting. They'd fought too, about everything and nothing and it had been good.

"I'm not letting you go, Dean." She insisted and her arms wrapped around his waist, her chin resting on his chest, brown eyes turned up to his.

He looked down at her. There it was. That stubborn glint in her eyes and he knew he was done for.

"I've done things… you don't know…" his voice was hoarse, full of emotion- the guilt, shame… they flowed off him like waves crashing on the rocks and still she held him.

"I love you."

Her whisper drew his eyes to hers again. He knew it was true. She'd loved him a long time, for years even if they'd only managed to get a moment of happiness together.

He'd loved her from afar, at first. Had put her out of his mind for years until they'd walked into her hotel… Again, it felt like a lifetime ago. But the feelings had been there, it had always been her…what he'd searched for…

"Jaden…"

His arms slipped around her, pulling her into his body and his lips pressed against hers with the same intense passion. He needed her and she was soft in his arms. All warmth and pliant, giving of herself without restraint. She was real and alive and he needed her more than he'd needed anything before.

"I'm here." She whispered in his ear, her arms clasped around his shoulders, back pressed against the cool tiles while the water steamed around their bodies…

 **_The Hyperion…_ **

The lobby was busy, people filled both couches and the Actives stood guard at each entrance or exit. A dozen more had made it to the Hyperion and Neréida had taken the lead.

"We need to rearrange everyone." Neréida said looking to Ryan and Gia. "This place is getting too crowded. There won't be enough room for too many more…"

"We'll use the cots if we have to." Gia assured. "Set them up in the pool area and we could put bigger families in the suites, maybe have them share the space with another family. The smaller ones can go in the single rooms…" she shook her head but they all knew it was only a partial solution. People were coming to them each day- or what passed for days in hell.

"We need a way out of here." Zytka grumbled.

"That's obvious." Neréida snapped feeling the anger bubble up. "Do you have a solution for that or are you wasting air?" she didn't expect an answer and Zytka didn't give one aside from the dark glare.

"Okay girls, don't make me separate you." Ryan warned. He didn't mean it, of course. He wouldn't try it because _he_ liked being a whole man and he wouldn't stay that way if he got in the middle of tow angry Slayers.

"I'm going to check on Mr. Vartan." Gia announced heading towards the stairs. "Guy would never forgive me if I let anything happen to his Dad. Not that PJ would be any happier…" she let out a breath and headed up unaware that her mention of Phade had put a sour look on Ryan's face.

First, he had to get out of hell. After that he'd think of something to get her to listen to him. Ryan was sure that all their problems could be fixed if she'd just let him explain, apologize for being such an idiot… All he needed was… a miracle.

 **_Silver Lake…_ **

Aquilles turned to the door watching as his Fury entered flanked by the mortal. She was fully clothed, in black once again. His blond head tilted slightly as he studied the cut of the fitted jacket. It flattered her figure and seemed not to hamper her movements. The black jeans molded to her curves but he frowned at the shoes. They were not practical and he didn't see how the thin heels would be to her advantage in the terrain they had traveled through so far. She still carried her weapons, the belt rode low on her hips with their weight but she walked comfortably.

Jo followed his line of sight and stared at Dean. He was clean and no longer barefoot, dressed in loose fitting black cargo pants, a white t-shit and dark blue button up shirt. His hair was still damp and there was some color in his face. Her eyes strayed to his hand… where it was linked to Jaden's, their fingers entwined. Jo pursed her lips and turned back to the table ignoring as Lorne addressed them.

"Well look at you!" he gushed smiling at the couple. "Definitely the right look for you sweetie."

"I'm not sure stiletto boots would've been my first choice, Lorne." Phade chuckled. "But they're cute." She gave a little shrug of her shoulder, brown eyes sliding to Dean and back at the table.

"I see your guy's feelin' better. Looks much better too. Well come on, take a seat. We got food and drink- it's a party now!" Lorne exclaimed forcing the cheer into his voice. Two more plates were brought out and set in front of Dean and Phade. He stared at it a moment then started picking at it, eating slowly. It was so unlike him…

"Fill me in." Phade took a sip of her glass, brown eyes flicking from Angel to Lorne.

"Gunn's got a crew." Angel said shortly. Phade's eyes narrowed at the tone but she said nothing. "He's hunting Slayers."

Phade arched an inky eyebrow, the only sign of surprise she showed.

"He's…" Lorne sighed, his shoulders drooped sadly. "They got him, turned the boy…"

"He's a vampire." Jo said. It was harsh and they all looked at her but she didn't flinch. It was the truth and the sooner they accepted that Gunn was no longer their friend the easier it was going to be for one of them to take the shot when it presented itself.

"Do you know what's happened at the Hyperion?" Phade asked. She felt Dean stiffen beside her but she had to know if her Father was still there. She had to know what to expect once they got there.

"Its still standing and," Lorne grinned. "You'll find familiar faces."

"Your Father was alive," Angel added. "Last time I was there." He finished when all eyes turned to him. It made him uncomfortable, being stared at- could they see the difference?

"Good." She nodded starting to eat. "I promised Bastian I'd bring him home."

"How is the little guy?" Lorne asked ignoring the fact she'd left out the ex-hubby. Then again, the new hubby was sitting right there, beside her and his green eyes were stormy.

"Not so little." Phade answered with a soft smile. "He's tall, taller than me; anyway…" she trailed off thinking of how much she'd missed of his life, her first born. "And just as stubborn, mulish and pigheaded. I'd say he's perfect."

"Of course." Lorne agreed chuckling. "That's what Mother's always say."

"Mother…?" Dean questioned softly.

"She had twins." Jo interjected with a hard stare at Jaden. "With her husband."

"Ex." Jaden corrected barely flicking her a glance. Dean stayed silent, a frown marring his features.

"We should continue our journey." Aquilles stated suddenly. Jaden bit her lip, she didn't know what to say, how to explain when she could see the accusation in his green eyes. But there hadn't been an opportunity to tell him anything. she'd found him and they'd had to move soon after, then there was the whole thing with the 'black water' and the Adaro, then getting flushed into the reservoir and now this… What little time they'd had alone- well, talking hadn't been exactly part of it.

"I need to go back to Wolfram & Hart." Angel said quietly.

"Why?" Buffy questioned. "That place is what started all this."

Phade looked up, at the hesitant expression on Angel's face.

"Lets go." She said moving to stand.

Everyone slid out of the booth and headed towards the door. Lorne held Angel back as they walked towards the edge of Silverlake, both speaking in low voices but Phade managed to catch a few scraps of their conversation.

 **_Third Sphere…_ **

Something was different and not just that we were walking around in a hell dimension. Every time I got too close to Angel I- well, there was something- _not_ the same about him. Something different, more…

"Jaden."

Dean.

He caught me staring at Angel.

Again. So had Buffy but she didn't say anything, she was happy to be near him, that he was well and in one piece.

"It's ok." I murmured and slipped my arm around his waist. I ignored the slight tensing hoping there would be a moment to talk in private and this time there _would_ be talking.

After the bomb Jo dropped… I really wished she'd kept her trap shut. Telling Dean about the twins and Bastían was definitely on my to do list, I wasn't going to hide my kids from him or deny their existence. They were mine and I was lucky to have them in my life.

I hope Dean can see it that way…

Wolfram & Hart loomed ahead of us, its windows were shattered and the front doors stood open for any and all to enter. I hated taking Dean there, hated he had to even be near those evil bits of plaster and wood.

Angel had to go back, he wouldn't say why just that he had to and Buffy wouldn't let him go alone. She was going to stay with him even though she felt responsible for the Actives scurrying about hell LA not knowing what sorts of changes were occurring because of this. So far she'd only acknowledged feeling the demon inside grow stronger. Her senses sharpened but she was in full control of herself. The Actives were young and new to their powers. Then again Los Angeles had been in hell a lot longer than we had. Lorne had said… it was difficult to accept that Gunn would do something like that, go after baby Slayers… but he isn't Gunn anymore. It's a demon wearing his skin and Gunn's dead. Like the Actives Buffy was too late to save…

We entered the building, the flickering lights in the lobby made that hissing sound and I was just a little surprised they were even on. I mean, hell…

"Elevators don't work." Angel said with a shrug looking a tad embarrassed by it. I wondered if he still felt like he worked here… He led us towards the stairs saying some spots were weak and for us to be careful.

We started up alright but then we got to sections where steps were partly missing or had huge holes in the center of a flight of stairs.

"Weak, Angel?" I asked staring at the entire missing section leading to the next floor. There was nothing there which meant some of us weren't going to have an easy time getting across. I didn't think Dean would appreciate me tossing him over the large gap…

"We remodeled since the last time you worked here." Angel replied with a shrug. He reached above him and grasped the metal bar sticking out. I watched him start to make his way up and across using the holes in the wall and the metal rods where the stairs had been.

He was climbing.

I frowned because- well, he was climbing. Angel was climbing across when he could've just…

I let out a breath and jumped across. It wasn't a far stretch, not for a vampire and the stair I landed on was sturdy enough. I hunched down watching Angel and ignoring the looks the others were giving us.

It was obvious and I wondered at how I hadn't seen it before.

"They changed you."

Angel stared at my outstretched hand in silence. I'd been quiet, no louder than a whisper as I'd spoken because I doubted he wanted the others to know. He seemed to consider his next move, staring at me.

"They hold my contract." Angel replied taking my hand and allowing me to pull him up. We stood for a moment with me holding on to his hand. It wasn't cold anymore and I felt the blood circling his veins. It's why he'd seemed different and I wondered at how Buffy hadn't noticed. How couldn't she see the difference in his eyes, the softer quality of the color- no longer glassy… Maybe she had noticed.

"I'll come back." I promised placing my free palm over his exposed wrist. "We'll set this right again and they'll be sorry they ever screwed with the good guys in the first place." I owed him that much. He'd helped me when I'd needed it, been a friend- albeit a silent one- and I'd done nothing- not enough to say we were even. But that's not even it.

He hissed at the burn and tried to pull out of my grasp but he didn't have his vampire strength anymore.

"It's the best I can do for now."

He looked down as I dropped my hands. The shimmering mark wasn't exactly the same but he recognized it just as well. I could see a little difference in him, his breathing was a bit easier and he didn't look quite as pale but he was still in pain. Now that I thought of it, he'd been favoring his arm and he moved slower- carefully…

"Aquilles, la vitu guth rega ki ono."

By now Buffy was itching to get over but there wasn't any place to land while we were in the way. Dean was making his way across the same way Angel had with Jo following right behind. It was just a little annoying but I ignored the jealous pangs and stepped aside for my Guardian. I wasn't looking forward to another catfight over my man but this one wasn't as stupid as the one before. At least I hope he isn't…

Aquilles landed easily drawing Angel up another step to make way for Buffy. I heard her gasp seeing the blue glow suffusing Angel at Aquilles' healing touch. I'd been right, Angel had been in pain and the damage done to his human body had been substantial. I wondered how he'd managed not to die of his injuries.

"Angel?" Buffy slipped her arms around his waist, worry furrowing her brow as he leaned on her for support.

"That really takes it out of you." Angel murmured with a weak smile.

"It does." Aquilles agreed looking a little pale. It was always painful for them, for a Guardian to heal. They felt what the body felt, it became theirs, the injury, the pain- it took a lot of energy from a Guardian to heal and the more damage was done the harder it was to save that life. So many of them had died... there weren't enough- not for the battle that approached.

"What did you do to him?" Buffy demanded with a glare.

"I'm fine." Angel cut in before either of us could answer. I wouldn't have said anything, not about what happened to him, that was for Angel to tell her.

"We have two floors to go." I said pointing up. I know my way around well, even with all the 'remodeling'.

"Let us continue." Aquilles took the lead with Angel urging Buffy along. She wasn't happy not to get answers but she helped him up while I got a very annoyed green eyed glare.

"You know," I said pulling him up. "You're cute."

Jo climbed up ignoring us and followed the others while Dean kept his glare.

"I missed you." I was one step higher and still had to get on my toes to reach his lips but I'm not complaining. He didn't hesitate, both arms wrapped around my waist and his lips pressed into mine but he was gentle, almost careful. _"I won't break."_

He pulled back, startled to hear my voice in his head.

"I won't do it again if you say so." I whispered looking up at him. He still looked gruff, unkempt with the shadow over his cheeks. His eyes were wary, untrusting even with me and I knew he was afraid this was all just another dream…

"Talking in my head." he said. "Your voice…its…soft."

He liked to hear my mermaid voice, I could see it, the way it soothed him… I'd tried to match the tone and I guess it had been close enough. He nodded and I rose on my toes pressing another kiss on his lips before drawing back and starting up the stairs. The others had gone a good distance but I could still hear them as Dean kept my hand in his. This was a start and I was willing to accept whatever he gave.

 **W**


	7. Strife

**_Helena, Montana…_ **

Timothy slammed the phone in its receiver. Nothing was going according to plan, his. He didn't give a shit about anyone else's though apparently those had more precedence than his.

"Son of a bitch." He got up, the chair sliding back and swiveling as he walked out of his office. He passed everyone in the headquarters without a word unless they got in his way and even then he had to mutter it under his breath. It wouldn't do to piss off someone he might need later.

The drive to home was made easy by the flashing red and blues on his dash. It was one of the many perks of his job.

"She's fucking crazy."

But he knew where to place the blame. After all, if just one of them had believed her Tim was almost positive his cousin would've stayed normal. Well, as much as anyone who'd seen what she did could be normal.

He packed a bag and headed out before his Dad caught him leaving town. The last thing he needed was a showdown with RJ. Having the 'talk' Tim had in mind with Uncle Franco wasn't something his Father approved of.

"Gotta catch a plane." Tim muttered tossing his bag in the passenger seat. As he drove he went over the list in his head of all the things he couldn't forget to tell the dicks in LA.

 **_Wolfram & Hart…_ **

"Wesley."

He looked… Well, I'm not sure I would've recognized him except- you know, I've got no clue how I knew it was him.

"Phade." He tilted his head acknowledging me and let his eyes rest on Buffy. "Hello." He said smiling.

"Wes… but I thought-." Buffy took a breath, the shine in her green eyes unmistakable. "I'm sorry."

"Well…" he smiled again and turned towards the rest of us. It was Angel's old office though it had gone through a drastic remodel since I'd seen it last.

I don't think any of us had expected to see Wes; Buffy and me, because the others had never met. He was staring at Dean intently, like when you think you might know someone…

"Why are you here, Wesley?" I didn't think he'd tell me. "You're contract-."

"Was signed." Wesley cut in with a stern look at me. I frowned because they hadn't signed contracts. I _knew_ they hadn't and it was Angel's fault. He'd made his deal, had signed only asking his son never know anything that happened and by extension the others as well. So Connor got his new life and new memories never knowing he was the miracle child of two vampires or how he'd been used since coming back to his Father. Wesley forgot all about his part in the kidnapping, the suffering he caused and lived because he'd been played. Their contracts, they weren't signed with their full knowledge, they'd been blinded and no matter what, by our laws, Wolfram  & Hart couldn't enforce them.

They had no right.

"Latve ni hut'ia."

Aquilles was getting on my last nerve. Telling me to leave it alone- no. He was ordering me again.

"Shut up." I glared at him but my Guardian barely lifted a golden eyebrow at my words. It pissed me off, knowing he was amused.

 _I_ was amusing to him.

The faint growl I heard at my side caught my attention and I noticed Dean's intense glare directed at Aquilles. The fact my Guardian wasn't even paying him attention only made him angrier but I stepped in front of Dean, my hand on his chest. It was enough but Wesley was staring at us again. At Dean.

 _"What? What's that look all about, Wes?"_

He didn't react to the sound of my voice in his head though his eyes turned to me. He just shook his head imperceptively.

"We still have some cars in the garage…" Angel offered into the uncomfortable silence. He dropped Buffy's hand making her frown but he was already distancing himself.

 _"You're tied to this place aren't you?"_

He looked up, startled though he nodded in answer.

 _"I made a promise, Angel. I'm coming back here and we are going to make them hurt so bad…"_

"I'm staying with Angel." Buffy linked her fingers through his just a little afraid he'd reject her but Angel gripped her hand tightly. He looked at her, brow furrowed but grateful.

"Are you sure?" he asked. They had that stare, the one where everything else doesn't exist and it's just you and the one you love… it was about time, I say. Too bad she had to come to hell to get the happily ever after.

Buffy nodded, her lips turning up in a smile.

"Cookie dough." She whispered leaning into him. Angel's smile was slow in coming but it actually reached his eyes. I hope he tells her, they deserve some happy time, one Buffy won't have wiped from her memory like before. And there's no pesky problem with loosing his soul and going evil psychopath genius if he gets happy, either. That's a definite plus on their side.

"Angel…" Wesley started in that tone I knew too well.

"So, the keys, Wes?" I asked and; _"You leave them to their happy moment."_

 _"You don't understand-."_

 _"Because I'm such an idiot, yeah."_ I scoffed frowning slightly. _"He's human Wes, I'd think a little happiness with everything that's happened, is their due. Don't you?"_

 _"You know- how- I mean…"_

 _"I spent two years living like a mortal, Wesley. That doesn't make me an idiot all of a sudden."_

I mean really, I pay attention, geez.

"Keys, same place then?" I asked him again.

"Yes… yes, same place." Wes replied then led the way to the garage.

 **_McAllen, Texas…_ **

_"First thing we gotta do is research."_

His words and Tomás was wishing he'd never said them. The last year hadn't turned up much on the tattoo's- runes. He searched the net, ordered books, hell he posted the damn sketches of the shiny black marks!

"Shit, that's what I've got." He muttered sitting back in the chair and staring at the screen. Not for the first time did he feel like reaching for the phone and calling his uncle in LA but Jaden wanted nothing to do with them.

Still, Tomás considered his options, of which he had none.

He knew about the hotel and confirmed Dean's story but he hadn't told Jaden anything. He didn't see the point and the timing… Dean was dead and J had JD to think about. It didn't seem fair to add on more weight.

"Que haces?"

Tomás jerked in the chair almost falling out of it.

"Puto, has ruido." Tomás snapped turning to glare at his cousin. After the mess in _Lomas del Real_ and their cousin Arelí's death… Raudel had come up to get away from the people and their whispers. Jaden had taken most of the blame, why was something neither of them cared to find out. Without J to bash on the indirect comments had fallen on Raudel especially from Arelí's Mom. They both understood she was grieving but the woman didn't seem to care they had witnessed her death. They never told her the mer-man had decapitated her or that they'd thrown Arelí's head onto the deck… what was the point?

"Estas viendo chingaderas, cabron?" Raudel asked striding into the room and peering at the computer screen.

"I'm not looking up porn." Tomás frowned.

"Otra vez." Raudel sighed. He didn't understand why Tomás kept looking for those runes when PJ hadn't bothered to ask if they'd gotten any results. If she didn't care then Raudel was all for letting it go but he hardly felt like doing much anyway.

"You aint helping me so don't bitch about it." Tomás warned but it lacked anger and the cousins settled into an amicable silence. After a few minutes Raudel wondered why the phone was so interesting.

"Que esperas?"

"Huh?" Tomás looked up.

"The phone." Raudel pointed. "Muy interesante, I can see that." His tone was mocking and Tomás didn't see the funny.

"I'm debating, menso." He grumbled turning back to the phone. "Dean said they knew, I mean LA had its private eclipse. No daylight and all that krap about riots… that's bullshit. You know it." He said glancing at Raudel.

"Entonces?"

"She doesn't want me to call them." He answered staring at the phone.

"But you do?" Raudel questioned. He shook his head letting out a breath. "Son tus pelotas, Tomás." He sat in the empty chair. "Te dijo que no los puedes ver?"

Tomás turned to his cousin, blue eyes intense.

"No. J didn't say I couldn't drop in for a visit… You're brilliant, man." He grinned getting to his feet and hurrying out of the room. "Are you coming or what?" he yelled from the hall.

"A donde?" Raudel asked getting up slowly but he had a pretty good idea of where Tomás wanted to go.

 **_Los Angeles…_ **

"You're going too fast!" Dean exclaimed gripping the dash with one hand, his fingers almost white with the pressure. He was braced in the corner of the passenger seat, left arm jammed against the leather of her seat.

"Not nearly." Phade grinned. She was having fun, speeding through the ruins of what had been her home. Los Angeles was nothing like she remembered but the streets hadn't changed, even in hell.

Her next turn shoved Aquilles towards Jo; he hadn't wanted to buckle up. Beside her Dean was securely buckled in, his grip slowly relaxing just a little- until demons started getting in the way. She didn't slow down and the first demon clipped the passenger side bumper.

"What are you doing?" Jo demanded from the back seat. She gasped, shocked when a spire of stone shot up from the ground and the demon stuck to the tip.

"Are you doing that?" Dean demanded watching as more spires shot out of the ground to impale demons on the tips.

"Uh-huh." She swerved around them like it was a video game and not their lives.

"You're smiling." Dean groaned. He knew that smile and it usually meant trouble with a capital J.

Jaden laughed and sped up. She was heading right to the large group of demons converging in the wide street. She didn't listen to his warning, she ignored Jo's demands to stop the car and Aquilles just sat in silence. He watched the ground shift and open to form a hole wide enough for them to fit in. That seemed to worry Jo and Dean more than the demons had.

They drove in, the demons shut out as the entrance collapsed behind them. Jaden's eyes went from silver to flashes of violet and all around them the ground shifted and groaned. Just as suddenly the car was out of the ground and in hell. The burnt sky greeting them as the car landed on asphalt.

Ahead Jaden could make out the top floors of the Hyperion. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at it and the specks she could make out flying around the top. The car jerked forward as she put in more speed.

"J." Dean warned but she wasn't listening. The first demon had already landed in the window and it shouldn't have been able to do that. Turning onto the next street they all had a perfect view of the swarm of demons outside the Hyperion.

"No…" but she could see they were in the courtyard. Scowling Jaden sped up again aiming for the demons blocking the garage entrance.

"J… no, baby-." Dean gripped the dash with both hands as she swerved, three demons were swept under and then the car was shooting forward into the drive leading to the parking garage. She didn't slow down, even when they passed the valet booth. Behind them, a few demons ended on the tips of stone spires that grew in front of the drive.

"Jaden!"

She swerved, sliding to a stop while Jo and Dean gripped the car keeping their heads low. The tires screeched as Jaden backed up and slammed the brakes. Dean barely had a chance to take a breath and Jaden was out of the car, the entrance sealing itself with a sheet of rock and she was running towards the far end.

"Jaden, where are you going?" he yelled getting out.

"To get rid of some demons." She called back half turning.

"Phade."

She glared at him.

"My shields are weak, Aquilles-."

"Behind you!" Jo warned pointing.

Jaden rolled forward without hesitation. A slab of stone came up form the garage floor. Coming to her feet she saw the large wormlike demon, its tail cleanly sliced off. It was still alive but she left it for Aquilles to finish off.

She ran, pissed that her shields had failed but she'd never thought LA would get sucked into hell. Another part of her was mad because she was worried about her family. Her Dad was not young and all the 'excitement' of hell couldn't be good for him. She was mad at him too, and the warring emotions were difficult to deal with. When the Od VaiLumen put her into the alternate timeline they gave her all the memories and emotions that went with that version of her, the one that died in the Gulf along with everyone on that boat…

 **_The Hyperion…_ **

He didn't bother to aim anymore; he just blasted the horde of demons converging in the lobby. He had over a dozen Slayers, girls that were supposed to take care of this kind of thing and where had they gone? He'd brilliantly sent a third of them to scrounge up some food- anything edible because there wasn't much left to feed all the mouths in residence.

"Damn…food…krap!" Ryan yelled as the shotgun clicked empty.

"Here!" Gia shove a loaded one into his hands taking the empty and quickly loading more rounds. The little woman hadn't left his side. She'd been surprisingly level headed so maybe he wasn't that bad off…

 _'Right.'_

The front doors banged open; one actually fell off its hinges. An acrid smell wafted towards his nose as the first one trying to get in was burned. The second fared the same and he was grateful not to have to worry about that side. He could make out the faint sounds of the Hyperion's guests, all of them herded into the pool area.

 _'Ready for slaughter.'_ Ryan thought firing again. He couldn't help feeling just a little disappointed. He'd wanted to get out of hell badly. Even if it was just a moment, that's all he needed, to tell Phade he was sorry.

 _'And I'm going to die in hell.'_

That was krap.

 _'She's going to kill me.'_ He realized. If he died that meant Gia did too and all the people they'd managed to save, and Franco… Phade was going to be pissed if he let anything happen to her old man and Guy! Soldier boy was definitely going to be upset if his wife ended up dead.

"It's loaded!" Gia yelled through the noise shoving the shotgun back into his hands. He took it and fired catching a glimpse of a dark blur from the corner of his eyes. He turned in that direction, berating himself for having neglected to block the entrance from the garage.

Two demons fell, guts spreading out on the lobby but he hadn't fired…

"What… the…" Ryan thought he saw a blond and then he did. A blond girl running in from the garage… She started wailing on the first demon she saw. Ryan raised his shot gun, aiming. He pulled the trigger confused by the dark blur until he saw her.

"Ryan!" Gia yelled but he couldn't take his eyes from Phade. Shoving him aside, Gia shot the demons coming in through the front doors. His shotgun clattered to the floor and he was moving, leaving Gia to fend for herself.

"Jaden!"

She wobbled on her feet, the pain burning in her gut.

"Fuck…" she gasped and it hurt even worse than breathing. That surprised her and then she glanced down at herself, at the mess that had been her stomach. She was still standing only she wasn't supposed to be standing. Jaden looked up, eyes squeezed shut but the bloody mess was more vivid. She blinked, Ryan dropped his gun, he'd shot her, he hadn't meant to but she'd been too busy running towards Dean-

 _'Dean.'_

Her legs gave out but she didn't hit the floor, she didn't feel the jarring pain in her knees…

"Jaden, baby- oh god…" Dean held her up, her back against his chest and blood soaking into her jeans, on his hands… The smell of it filled his head with images of the things he'd done and he gripped her tightly to him. "Where the fuck…? Aquilles! Get your ass over here!" Dean yelled. He wasn't going to think about the other stuff, he wasn't going to dwell on that, he was going to focus on her; he was going to make sure she didn't die on him. "Aquilles!"

"Phade…"

Dean turned furious green eyes on the man. Had he a gun in hand, there'd be one less shit stain in the world. However much Dean wanted to beat the bastards face in he wouldn't let go of Jaden.

"Get the hell away from her!" Dean snarled shoving the Hell's Angel back. The movement jarred her and she grunted in pain.

"I didn't…" Ryan shook his head. "It wasn't…purposely- I wouldn't hurt you." He denied but he could see what he'd done.

"Ut vea di." Aquilles said ignoring both men.

"Heal her!" Dean ordered but the Guardian stared down at Jaden in silence.

"He can't." Jaden murmured.

"What do you mean 'cant'? You damn well can! Now do it!" Dean snarled reaching out to grab at Aquilles.

"No." Jaden rested her bloody palm on his arm. "I have to reset the shields first. I have to…" she closed her eyes against the pain feeling Dean shift her in his arms. "I need glass- reflective-."

Aquilles ushered them towards the office window ignoring Dean's anger as he helped his Fury place a bloody hand on the cool surface. Healing her wouldn't help any of them. There weren't enough able or capable fighters to keep the demons back. Without the shields he knew Phade capable of producing the Hyperion and everyone inside would be lost.

Dead.

"Release her." Aquilles ordered stepping away from them.

"Fuck you." Dean snarled, eyes blazing.

"Do it." Jaden whispered. "Please, Dean…"

He took a step back reluctantly, green eyes never leaving her even when the glass glowed intensely white. He had to squint and even then only saw her outline.

"Gut veydo, Phade." Aquilles warned but she ignored him. The doors would keep anything evil from getting in but there were demons _inside_ the Hyperion. The light intensified extending the protection to every arch, door, window and hall way.

"Phade!" Aquilles snapped.

She felt light headed; her chest was numb and cold. Her forehead touched the glass even as her legs buckled and she slid to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled dropping to his knees and holding her. She was pale and her wound looked much worse than it had before.

"She does not listen." Aquilles snapped kneeling.

"…had to…you know…" Phade muttered. She was dying and all she wanted was there.

"J… damn it." Dean shook his head, her bloody hand touching his face. He didn't even flinch, just held her while Aquilles pressed on her gut gently. It still hurt and Jaden grunted, her eyes closing…

 **_McAllen, Texas…_ **

"Open up!"

Raudel headed to the door frowning at the muffled shout.

"Tomás!"

"Wait a damn minute!" Raudel yelled to the door scowling. He really hated the Americanos with bad manners. Who banged like that? He opened the door ready to send whoever was on the porch with an earful of-.

"Timo?"

"Raudel?"

They stared at each other surprised.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tim asked striding into the house as his cousin moved aside.

"Yo? Tu que haces tocando como un maniaco." Raudel accused closing the door because only crazy people banged on doors like that.

"What's the yelling about?" Tomás asked coming into the front. "Tim, what are you doing here?" he asked greeting his cousin.

"That's what I just asked him." Tim tilted his head towards Raudel.

"Vacation." Tomás replied easily.

"Not very peaceful in _Lomas_ these days." Raudel added. "Mucho chisme."

Tim nodded understanding. He hadn't been able to go for the funeral, a seaside memorial since there was no body. It was hardest to get closure when there was nothing left behind.

"Disculpa." Tim apologized. "No pude ir."

"No, its fine." Raudel assured. RJ hadn't attended either but work had kept them away.

"How long are you staying?" Tomás asked thinking he'd have to postpone their trip until after-.

"Until you pack a bag." Tim answered looking at them both. "So ten minutes? Times a'wastin' girls."

"Y ahora adonde vamos?" Raudel asked crossing his arms.

"I got a plane to catch and I figured you'd want to be on it." Tim said. "Time to visit family in LA, have a much needed conversation, catch up."

"Oh." Tomás glanced at Raudel both sharing a look. "Uh, we were sort of already going."

"Great." Tim nodded just a little surprised but at least they weren't going to waste time.

"In the truck," Raudel elaborated. "Road trip, haven't seen much on this side of the border."

"What- it's the same as on the other side, Raudel!" Tim exclaimed. "Hold up. Why are you going to LA?" he asked eyeing them warily. They were quiet for a moment, Tomás looking at Raudel but the darker man shrugged.

"Did you ever see the tattoos on J?" Tomás asked. "One on her back and another on her chest." He pointed to the general location on his chest were she'd had the white bandage pasted on.

"What the hell are you staring at her chest for, Tommy?" Tim demanded glaring.

"Whoa, it aint like that." Tomás protested while Raudel laughed. "Cayate menso." He frowned but it was sort of funny and Raudel hadn't really been his happy self.

"She was in a bikini, Timo." Raudel explained. "Un parche aqui." He tapped his chest where she'd had the patch. "The sea horse was on her back, nice one."

"Said she didn't remember getting the tats and J was worried." Tomás shook his head. "She started thinking they were right about her. That she didn't see what happened to your Mom and Tia Evie."

"That's bull shit." Tim glared getting angry all over again. "That's the only reason she's not thinking right. You know she took off?"

"Where to?" Tomás asked.

"No fucking clue." He growled but he was going to find out.

"What about the guys, Jack and Garth, don't they know? I'm calling-." Tomás headed for his phone.

"They wouldn't tell me shit." Tim followed him with Raudel on their heels just listening to them. "And I'm pretty sure I heard Barbie in the background. Dean gave her that pup and if she really did take off she's not likely to leave him behind. I was planning on dropping in on them after I get through in LA, just to make sure they're not bullshitting."

"If they're denying her you know she's got a way of making them." Tomás said listening to the ringing phone.

"Yeah I figured that out when threatening them got me squat."

Tomás held up a hand stalling Tim as the phone was picked up. "Hello?"

 _"LUCS, what do ya need?"_

Tomás looked at his cousins wondering at the female voice but it didn't sound at all like J. It was too rough and tough for her usual tone.

"Uh," he listened as another voice took over the phone. "Hi, I'm…"

 _"Sorry, they're a little busy. Can I help?"_

"Yeah, can you tell J her cousin Tomás is on the line?" he listened to the fading sounds in the background.

 _"Sorry, who?"_

"Jaden, I just need to speak with her a moment." Tomás repeated.

 _"Oh, uuh... You're her cousin?"_

"Yes, Tomás from _McAllen, TX._ Is she there?" Tomás frowned getting a little frustrated with the kid on the phone. "Just tell her I have some…

"Tattoo's." Tim hissed.

"Something on those tattoos she got." Tomás shook his head making a face. There was no way the kid didn't think he was some nut.

 _"What tattoo? What did they look like?"_

"Uh, there was a seahorse on her back, it has a flower-."

 _"Where are you again?"_

"Look, let me talk to J, kid." Tomás snapped glaring at the floor.

 _"She's not available but you can tell me what you know about my Mom's runes or you can tell my brother and right now I'm telling you, I'm a lot nicer than Jeri."_

"Mom?" Tomás stared open mouthed at his cousins.

"What?" Tim demanded.

 _"Ok, so Jeri it is."_

Tomás blinked, the kid had said 'runes' and 'Mom'. Tim reached out and took the phone from his slack hand putting it to his ear while Raudel frowned at the light coming in from the hallway. He was sure they hadn't turned on any lights, there was no need. The windows let in plenty of sunlight so when he stepped into the hallway and found a young man in a black leather get up looking like something they'd put in the _Matrix_ he turned back to his cousins.

"Tienes visita." He said drawing Tomás and Tim's eyes.

"I'm looking for Tomás." The young man said suddenly beside Raudel.

"Chingue su-!" Raudel jerked stepping back as Tim reached for his service weapon.

"Please don't." the warning was given with a smile but the eyes flashed a fiery red-orange and all three could feel the room warm up. "I'm Jericho and my brother says one of you, Tomás, knows about the runes."

All three men looked at each other unsure of what to do next. Tomás was still trying to figure out what the hell he'd heard because it wasn't making sense.

"We've been waiting."

They turned to the door where a young woman stood wearing a read leather suit. All three stared at her unblinking.

"Not again." Jericho sighed rolling his eyes.

"She looks…looks…" Tim stammered staring.

"I know." Tomás agreed.

"I'm her daughter." She said exasperated. "You'd think our family-."

"Weren't such girls?" Jericho finished.

"Nos dijo Viejas." Raudel frowned.

"Yo les diría peor." She said turning a familiar smile on them. "Now, which one of you is the one who found out about the runes?"

"They all know." Jericho turned to her. "Three is better than one, Valkyrie."

She made a face then surveyed all three men. The blue eyed one was built, tall and strong. The other two were more on the slim athletic side.

"It wouldn't hurt." She said.

 **_The Hyperion…_ **

There was a mess in the lobby and more in the upper floors. Coming up from the pool area there were hushed murmurs from the people. Most of them were no longer surprised by the things they saw. Hell was like that and the Hyperion residents were numbed to everything excluding their own deaths. That was something they all feared and the months spent in hell enforced the thought they all tried to ignore. That's where they would die.

Aquilles led the clean up, helping with the bigger demons. The Slayer's returned soon after laden with supplies and though Ryan had tried to follow Phade he'd been forced to stay away from the suite. The Guardian had been ordered to keep him away. Aquilles did not take orders, not from humans and he certainly wasn't going to play guard dog. Only he'd asked…

Upstairs Gia fussed around her unconscious sister-in-law trying to keep Franco calm especially when he saw how still his little girl was. The short argument between Franco and Dean hadn't made any sense and Gia had quickly intervened. She made them stop and all by using Phade but Dean wouldn't leave her side.

"Sigue sentado." Gia said softly peeking into the bedroom where Dean sat still as a statue beside Phade. Franco stayed on the couch, his steaming cup ignored on the table in front of him. He kept seeing his little girl- blood all over her chest and this new man's face, his little girl's blood… He didn't believe them, that she was just sleeping, not until Gia wiped the blood from Phade's stomach and there was no wound, just unmarred skin. His little girl was alive and she was home, she was home…

"Por que vino?" Franco wondered. They were in hell and that was his punishment for all the things he'd ignored his baby had seen. He hadn't wanted to see it, had been easier to pretend it was all in her head because then it would have driven him crazy. Franco wouldn't have been able to function, to care for their children-. He leaned forward, face in his hands and shook his gray head. "Que te hice, mi niña?" he muttered to himself.

Gia didn't know what to do, how to make the old man stop guilting himself. She'd heard the stories, Guy had told her a little about his Mom and the night she'd died. But Phade never said anything. In all the years she'd known PJ, not once had she mentioned her Mom, not even the good things. Guy had said it was because of how the older ones reacted; they didn't believe a word she said and wasn't that a bitch? She couldn't help thinking they'd believe her now…

The front door opened and the slow tread of heavy boots came into the living room. Gia shook her head seeing the guilty scruffy face of Ryan. She wondered how he'd gotten past Aquilles but didn't say anything, he had a right to be there, with Phade.

"I'm sorry, Dad." His voice was pitched low, raspy and he couldn't meet Franco's eyes. "I didn't…"

"Ya se." Franco nodded, easily forgiving the young man his little girl had married. Even with all the problems they'd had since her return Franco couldn't deny Ryan had stubbornly refused to give up on them. He stayed and helped, leaving his friends behind and the woman that had caused the rift between his daughter and him. Franco wished Phade would see that and forgive him, there were children to think about… "Go, see her." He waved Ryan towards the bedroom unaware of Gia's sudden tenseness.

Ryan started forward hesitantly but Franco wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Uhm.." Gia pushed off the wall and walked towards him but Ryan kept going. "Oh boy." She breathed, eyes scrunching closed. It didn't take long for the sounds of a scuffle to reach her ears and she peeked into the bedroom. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Dean threw another punch. "Knock it off!" she ordered rushing in.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Dean shouted.

"She's my wife you freak!" Ryan brought up a knee doubling over the blond but he didn't stay down. She heard them grunt and Dean had Ryan on the floor, both men rolling around.

"Que pasa qui?" Franco demanded raising his voice.

"Knock it off!" Gia yelled staying by the door and out of the flailing limbs.

"Jaden's lived with me!" Dean shouted rising up and throwing another punch. He hit the floor wincing and biting back his pain.

Ryan wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him onto the floor shouting unintelligibly. He was furious, thinking about Phade with the blond and then Dean was out of his choke hold.

"None of you bothered to look for her!" Dean grabbed onto Ryan's shirt and yanked him up. "She was alone!" he slammed him down and raised a fist. "J almost died and you couldn't be bothered!" he punched him again. "You don't fucking deserve her!"

"Dean."

"Phade!" Gia gasped seeing her sitting up in bed.

"Dean, stop." She slid off the bed and quickly wrapped an arm around his neck grabbing onto his wrist before he could swing at Ryan again. "Don't do this, sweetie." She murmured by his ear. He was tense under her arms but he let go of Ryan's shirt and pushed to his feet.

"Phade, my God." Gia rushed forward bumping into Dean as she hugged Phade. "Why are you here? I mean, yay! Not yay as in good you're in hell but yay- I mean- I don't know what I mean I'm just happy you're ok and you're here! That's good right? Right?" she looked around the room noticing the scowl on Dean's face for the first time.

"Gia, take a breath." Phade replied slipping her hand into Dean's and finally looking to the door where Franco stood silent. "I came for Dean."

The silence stretched and she knew it had to hurt her Dad. Ryan got up, face bruised and angry. Dean looked just as bad, both men having drawn blood.

"For him?" Ryan growled, hazel eyes turning on the blond.

"I promised I'd bring you all home." She said brown eyes still on Franco but the old man wasn't saying anything. She wanted to look, to know what he was thinking but couldn't bring herself to peek in his head, at his thoughts.

"Phade," Ryan drew in a breath but he was far from calm. "Just talk to me, baby. I'm- we can't-."

"I'm over that, you and her." Phade said turning to him. "You don't owe me anything. As a matter of fact; according to Valkyrie and Jericho you were in the right. You needed to move on and mourning me wasn't going to accomplish it."

"Phade- I never meant…" but he could see nothing of the woman he'd met in her eyes. There was no warmth in her tone, not for him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're done." Phade said. She turned to her Father not sure what she was going to say to him, only knowing what she wanted to hear.

"Done. You can't-."

"Get to know your children." Phade cut in, a slight blaze in her eyes. "Enjoy the time you have together. We don't know when we'll be called away."

"PJ…" Gia was shocked, her dark eyes flicking form Phade to Dean and back.

"Papá," Phade walked towards Franco, Dean at her side. "Tenemos que hablar." There were a lot of things she needed to talk to him about, a lot they needed to say to each other.

"No." Franco shook his head. She could see his disappointment in his eyes. "No se que piensas."

Phade understood he was confused by her actions, the things she'd said and she didn't care, not anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt.

"Fine," her eyes went to Ryan and back to Franco. "I'll figure out a way to get us home. After that I won't bother you again."

"Phade." Gia gasped, eyes wide but she walked out of the suite with Dean and didn't look back. "Apa, you can't-."

"No es la misma." Franco cut in because he didn't recognize his little girl. He refused to believe that was her- not her…

 **_Wolfram & Hart…_ **

"The demon lords-."

"Can kiss my ass." Angel cut in, ignored Buffy's eye roll and kept his scowl. Yeah, he was worried about the upcoming battle but he had to focus on how he was going to win.

"We should get Phade and Aquilles to help." Wesley proposed again hoping that this time angel would agree.

"We're not calling them. Phade has enough on her hands with Dean and her Father- no. Just leave them alone." Angel ordered.

Buffy shared a look with Wesley, he nodded and she stood, full Slayer mode at the ready.

"We are going." She stated crossing her arms. "You're not doing this alone."

"Buffy-."

"Unless you have some devious master plan that's going to save you, then I don't want any excuses, Angel. We are going to the Hyperion."

 **W**


	8. Atonement

**_The Hyperion…_ **

He stood overlooking the lobby by the elevators, watching the blur of figures beneath. He wasn't happy about it but the Guardian had warned her. She was out of shape, he said and Jaden had protested. She'd been hurt… Dean knew she'd been trying to protect him. He was still angry with Ryan, he'd shot her even if it had been an accident. If it weren't for Aquilles she'd be dead now…

 _"You are not a normal human woman, Phade. You are a Fury, behave like one."_

Those were Aquilles' words and they pissed her off. Dean could see it, in her eyes and the slightly raised chin but he couldn't stop her. At least the hurt was gone, whatever the old man had said to her…

"Whoa, they still going?" Zytka asked as she leaned on the rail and stared. They'd been at it two days, non-stop, the only sign of them still alive was the two blurred figures and the occasional white flash of light as Phade was slammed into her barrier. It was keeping everyone else out of harms way-not that anyone wanted to get the same treatment as Ryan.

Dean didn't respond, green eyes locked on the blur of shapes, he could hear the occasional grunt of pain or the sound of flesh hitting flesh, those were sounds he was too familiar with to ever forget.

"You should get something to eat." Neréida said coming up behind them. "You've been up here since they started."

Dean shrugged but didn't move from his spot. He had a good view of the lobby sitting with his back pressed against the large potted plant- dead plant. He was out of everyone's way and so far the only one's who'd come near him or spoken to him had been the two girls chatting at the rail.

"How do they do that?" Zytka wondered watching with squinted eyes. She barely managed to get glimpses of them, they moved so fast.

"It's part of their biology." Neréida replied watching the blurs slow and then she winced as Phade was smacked into the ground.

"Oh man! That's gotta hurt." Zytka commented watching Aquilles stomp his boot down on Phade's chest. They all heard the echo of her head smacking into the floor but the Fury was fine.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled getting to his feet. He'd watched the blond break her arm, toss her about like a rag doll- how much more was she going to take from him?

"I wouldn't go down there." Neréida warned.

"Yeah, she's liable to send you into the pool, same as Ryan." Zytka added unable to contain her smile at the memory of Ryan engulfed in a bubble of flames-well it had been the panicked look on his face and the girlish scream that made her laugh.

"She wouldn't." Neréida frowned shoving Zytka in warning. "They're training, look she's already up and kicking his ass." She pointed to Phade who got Aquilles in some complicated hold and suddenly tossed him into the barrier. He bounced off, skidding on the lobby floor only to roll up to his feet.

"Damn, wish we had that kind of stamina." Zytka muttered.

"They can't keep that up for long periods, Zy. Their bodies can't handle it." Neréida said staring at the lobby again. She didn't notice the smirk on Zytka's face.

"Did a gorgeous Guardian tell you that, too?" Zytka asked. Neréida drew back, brown eyes slightly narrowed. "He's got dreamy eyes, Neréida."

"Zy." She warned glancing at Dean.

"What? He get's them from Phade, hey-." Zytka turned to Dean suddenly. "You think she's got dreamy eyes don't you?" she asked him. Dean frowned, glancing at the girls.

"Zytka-."

"I'm just saying, he would know right?" she turned to Dean again. "I mean you've-."

"Zytka!" Neréida snapped.

"Jeez, lighten up." Zytka glared. "Just because Jericho's Mom is here to get us out of hell-."

"Shut up, Zy!" Neréida ordered. She couldn't help looking at Dean, slightly apologetic about their rambling and feeling they'd somehow put their foots in it.

"Oh." Zytka muttered glancing at Dean and the stony look on his face. "I'm hungry." She said suddenly and taking Neréida's arm dragged her down the stairs, past the dueling duo.

Dean slid down and took his seat again. He knew, Jaden had told him- explained but he'd known about Sebastián. Sam had found that video with the kid and the grandfather but he hadn't once thought she'd have kids with… Dean clenched his hands feeling jealous.

Twins.

A boy and girl, and they were like her, the girl another Fury and the boy… J had three boys…

Dean closed his eyes and tried to get his anger under control. He shouldn't feel unimportant. Jaden had come to hell for him.

 **_LUCS…_ **

"So…"

LUCS was empty of all patrons, the doors locked for the night- or morning-leaving only a small group of people occupying the bar. All eyes kept straying to the only female, dark hair and muddy brown eyes, the cherry red lips and attitude. Jack didn't hide the pleased smile every time he looked at Faith. Garth took the empty glasses and filled them again hesitating over the twins but served them anyway. Sebastián made a face but he wasn't getting anywhere with the guys so he didn't bother asking for his own serving of liquor. His Mom wasn't there so Bastían figured what she didn't know wouldn't get him in trouble.

Sebastián studied the men his siblings had brought to LUCS. The big one, Tomás was the one who'd called. He was the one that researched his Mom's runes because she hadn't known what was happening. He was having trouble believing the part where his Grandfather had told his Mom she was seeing things when it was clear demons and vampires and all those other things that weren't supposed to exist really did. His Grandfather was in hell! How much more proof did they need?

"Can we move past the incredulity already?" Faith sighed, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"My Mom…she spent the past two years hunting with them, Dean and Sam." Sebastián repeated. He had a little trouble getting Dean's name out but he couldn't deny the man's existence when JD was draped over his shoulder, drooling. The little boy was hardly out of their sight at any given time and Barrabas didn't stray far either.

"She came down to _Lomas del Real_ last year." Raudel began eyeing the young man with his cousins little boy in arms. It was so easy to find the family resemblance but not so easy to believe especially seeing the twins. "There were…fish-men… we went out…."

"It went south, killed our cousin." Tomás added glancing at Raudel. "J went in the water, we couldn't get a shot and the boat was sinking… I thought she was gone but we spent the next two days searching for her."

"She was on the beach." Raudel murmured. "Bruised and unconscious… she lived."

"Look," Tim spoke up eyeing the twins. "You two- you've got-."

"You three have a choice to make." Valkyrie cut in, annoyed. "Time is short so don't waste it."

"Valkyrie." Jericho warned sighing at her impatience.

"My sister's right." Sebastián agreed turning to the three men. They were all family and Bastían knew there had to be a reason for it, why they were all being given the choice. Why they'd uncovered the truth, the reason they were sought out like his Uncle Guy.

"This is bullshit." Tim scoffed standing up. "I know demons exist, hell I believe there are vampires and werewolves, ghouls- even monsters! But-." He shook his head.

"Timo," Raudel turned to his cousin. He wasn't sure the twins were lying to them, about this final battle fast approaching and the part Jaden had to play in it.

"You're buying this krap?" Tim demanded staring at his cousins because Tomás looked ready to say yes.

"How much proof do you need?" Faith demanded leaning on the bar, dark eyes glittering. She oozed danger and Tim reflexively reached for his side arm. Faith didn't hide the predatory smile on her lips or the flick of her eyes to his gun and back to his face. Tim couldn't help thinking she was actually taunting him, wanted him to draw on her… were they all crazy?

 **_The Hyperion…_ **

"I said no elements, Phade." Aquilles growled. Phade got up, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth wincing at the pain in her cheek. She'd bit the inside and tasted the slight coppery taste of her own blood.

"I'd be dead listening to you." She retorted because he had no qualms about healing himself. She'd broken both his knees yet there he stood, perfectly fine and without pain. She dislocated his shoulder, beat that pretty face black and blue yet there wasn't a mark on _him_. Phade came to the same conclusion again; she hated Aquilles and his healing ability. She _really_ did. It wasn't fair and he knew it.

She rushed him again, favoring her right arm- the one he'd broken and she'd cast in stone. She was tired but he wasn't calling a stop and she knew he wouldn't, not until she gave in or he felt she'd done better- good enough to survive this hell dimension. Having to deal with Ryan's bitching at them to stop had earned her the broken arm and for that she'd flame-ported him into the pool without any guilt. That was twice he'd gotten her hurt since she'd arrive at the Hyperion. Her Father had paced the lobby watching, angry-Phade felt it, the disapproving gaze and it hurt almost as bad as Aquilles' punishing blows.

Phade told herself she didn't care, that it didn't matter what they thought or if he ever apologized to her because they weren't part of her life anymore. She had Dean and JD, Bastían was with her and the twins. What else did she need to be happy but them? They were all that mattered…and still, Phade couldn't get past the ache in her chest. That hole where her family, the brothers and sisters she'd grown up with should go but Phade wasn't that same sister or daughter. She didn't want to go back to that life, to the broken woman who hadn't a clue of how to move forward and had struggled to find a place to belong.

"My name." she snarled grabbing onto her Guardian with both hands. "Is _Jaden_." Her foot pressed into his stomach and he let out a startled breath. She watched him flip over her head; hit the barrier face first to slam onto his back on the lobby.

Jaden smirked, satisfied. She wasn't that woman anymore, hadn't been for some time and if her Father couldn't accept that then it wasn't going to bother her in the least. She had a job to do, a promise to keep.

"Very well." Aquilles said getting to his feet. He watched Jaden rise, no grimace of pain though he knew she had to be in agony from the broken bones and bruises all over her body. "We are done, for now." He stretched a hand towards her intending on healing the damage he'd done but she stepped out of his reach.

"I can do for myself." Jaden glared heading towards the stairs as the bubble she'd erected dispersed. The regular sounds of the Hyperion filled her ears and she winced.

"Phade." She stopped short, at the foot of the stairs wishing her Father hadn't picked that specific moment to berate her. Turning slowly she arranged her features into a blank mask and waited for him to say what he needed to say.

"Quien te crees?' he demanded harshly. She blinked and her non-response angered him more. "No te quiero ver haciendo pendejadas y lo que hicistes con Ryan no esta bien." He jabbed a finger in her face which she barely kept from snapping in half.

Her own Father was taking Ryan's side, concerned for the fiery teleportation instead of her bruised and bloody face. She was standing in front of him and it was as though he didn't see her pain.

"Lo que hice…" Jaden echoed quietly but her Dad wasn't listening. He was too busy reproaching her things that happened before, when she'd left the kids in his care, when she followed Angel to Sunnydale because he'd asked, when she'd disappeared and the Slayer's told him his little girl was dead, when she returned and it was Angel who'd told them she was alive and well...

"Tienes hijos con el, una familia y Ryan ha estado de tu lado. Quien es este? A quien tienes ahora? Si tu Madre te pudiera ver-." His jaw clenched tightly, as though he were biting back the rest of what he wanted to yell at her for. Jaden thought he might break his teeth. He was that angry- furious, really.

"Este…" she said softly, unable to keep the rage from her voice though she didn't raise her tone to him. "His name is Dean. We have a child, a boy." That took some color from the old mans' face, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ryan isn't a part of my life anymore but you care more about his well being than mine, _your_ daughter…" she shook her head, stepped back willing herself not to show how much that hurt. To know that she wasn't as important to him…but she had been fooling herself because she'd never been as important. "I'm a big girl, Dad. So keep Ryan, because I can damn well take care of myself."

She turned, started up the stairs at a sedate pace ignoring the shocked look on her Father's face or his demand that she not walk away from him, especially with what she'd just said.

 _'If your Mother could see you…'_

That's what he'd said to her. Jaden wouldn't ever forget that, the tone or the words and the look in her Father's eyes… how could he? After everything she'd seen, her life… why couldn't he see she was in pain too? Their deaths had hurt her as well. He'd lost his sister and his wife but Phade had lost _her Mother…_

Dean slid his arm around her waist and walked with her down the hall. He didn't say anything though he took in every bruise and cut on her face, arms and legs. Saw the patches of gray from where she'd cast the broken bones in stone and clenched his jaw. He had no clue what her old man had said to her but he knew it had hurt Jaden. Yelling always meant trouble and the old man had been yelling loudly.

They turned down another hall way and she raised her arm across her stomach hunching slightly as though in pain, dropping her head but he didn't miss the glimmer of tears in her brown eyes.

"J…" he murmured but she shook her head, unwilling to talk. Dean faced her, slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her into his arms. Jaden wrapped her good arm around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly as he carried her down the hall to the small room they'd acquired. She hadn't wanted to go back to her suite and the little dark haired woman had brought some of her things to them. She'd barely looked at him, though he could tell she was curious and then she'd been gone.

Dean carefully opened the door, kicking it closed behind him and set Jaden on the edge of the bed gently. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes while he removed her boots. Jaden sat, staring at the floor, her jaw clenched but she was miserable. Dean wiped at her tears with a gentle hand but it didn't stop her crying.

"I don't want to care." Jaden whispered blinking quickly. "I shouldn't care-." Her voice broke and Dean pulled her into his arms careful of her injury.

"Sshhh." He murmured. "He doesn't know how to react. That's all." He assured, moving to sit beside her. He'd been angry, at first because he'd assumed they didn't care about her. He hadn't known they thought she was in some prison or that they'd been trying to find her. But now… they didn't deserve her, of that Dean was sure.

"Liar." Jaden responded with a soft laugh.

"Sometimes…" Dean agreed looking down at her. He saw Jaden, saw that she wasn't the strong woman-a Fury- not at that moment. She was just a woman, hurt by a man who was supposed to love her above anything, the way a Father should love his child…

"You asked about my Mom… back when…" she drew a breath, remembered the hotel and Dean, he'd been trying to tell her the truth and she'd stubbornly refused to see it, to _listen_. "They told me I wasn't thinking straight…said I made it all up because-." Jaden closed her eyes, jaw clenched but he was pretty sure he knew what she wasn't saying. "My Dad never believed me, Dean. He's never said a word- even now. We are in _hell,_ in hell and he can't say it. He just…"

"It's not easy, sweetheart." Dean said realizing he was making up excuses for the old man and they weren't even related. He was mediating a peace and this time it wasn't Sam or his Dad…

"You don't have to do that, amor." Jaden murmured turning into him. "I don't need you to make up excuses for my Dad or any of my family."

Dean nodded, staring into her brown eyes shining bright with tears. He could forget about himself, what he'd been living through and just focus on her. He could do it… for her…because she needed him…

"This is all I need." She assured resting against his chest. He shifted stopping at her pained moan. "Maybe… bathtub." She grimaced.

Jaden wanted to sleep, she felt drained and it wasn't just Aquilles though he got most of the blame. But rest was going to have to wait until she had her dip in the healing waters.

 **_The Basement…_ **

Pain.

That's all there ever was and would be so long as they stayed in hell.

But that also meant there was a need for people who could fight.

And Gia wasn't about to make them all worry about protecting _her_.

"Hijo de -!" Gia exclaimed once she got her breath back. The floor was harder than she'd first thought and her body felt every inch of it along her back and legs.

"You forget to move your leg." Neréida said standing back. She was a healthy distance from Gia's reach, not that Gia was thinking of suckering the Active.

"Uy!" Gia grunted slowly sitting up. "Why didn't Angel set down some mats?" she wondered.

"He wouldn't need them." Neréida replied motioning Gia to her feet a little impatiently. Teaching civilians to fight wasn't something the Actives were supposed to do but it was smart considering…

"Ow!"

Both looked over. Zytka clutched her arm to her chest, the same one that had been broken just two weeks before.

"Sorry." Connor muttered though he looked ashamed.

"Pay attention, Zy." Neréida snapped. "Getting hurt during training is unacceptable." Because they couldn't afford to be another Slayer down. _She_ wasn't going to loose another Active out there or anywhere…

Across the room two blonds continued their little 'training' ignored for the most part. Until the bricks started to 'pop'.

"What are you doing?" Neréida demanded striding across the basement.

"Teaching control." Aquilles replied without so much as a glance in the little Slayer's direction. His focus was on Jo, not showing how pleased he was with her progress over the last two days and how quickly she'd picked up on the basic principle of what she was capable of doing.

"You're damaging the hotel." Neréida snapped.

"Neréida, the bricks were already loose and Phade can probably put them back." Connor appeased but it didn't seem to make a difference to her. Anything he said to her seemed to only make her angrier and he knew it was because of Nico. Because he hadn't let Neréida die trying to help the Active.

"Good." Aquilles praised as Jo wiped a tired hand over her eyes. "For today it is enough." He looked up, towards the lobby, his blue eyes following a path to the stairs and then he walked towards them.

"Where are you going?" Jo asked at his back with a little annoyance. "I want to learn something else."

 **_The Lobby…_ **

Buffy entered, followed by Angel, scanning the lobby and the few faces gathered there. She recognized two Actives, girls she'd left to watch over Angel.

"There are more people." Angel noted standing beside her.

"Buffy!" they turned to the girls approaching.

"Zytka, Neréida …" Buffy greeted. "Where is Nico?" the look the Actives shared wasn't comforting. "What?"

"Uhmm, she didn't make it." Neréida answered.

"We couldn't help her." Zytka added. "The vamps were strong; they've been hunting Activated Slayers."

"Gunn." Angel said feeling Buffy's grip tighten in his hand.

"We can't shoot them, you know that." Zytka frowned.

"He means, _Gunn_ as in Charles, Zy." Neréida corrected, annoyed.

"Oh, I knew." Zytka snapped.

"Knock it off." Buffy ordered harshly. The Actives looked at her, glaring but said nothing.

"Dad."

Angel turned towards the basement where he could see Connor entering the lobby followed by Jo, Gia and Aquilles.

"Connor," Angel stepped down, past the Actives towards his son, happy to see he was fine and worried at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked glancing at Buffy talking to Zytka and Neréida. He could see the tense air about all three of them.

"Uh, looking for Phade." Angel grimaced because he still didn't want to involve her. She'd said she would help, that they'd make Wolfram & Hart pay for doing this but he felt she'd done enough already. He wasn't in danger of falling dead because the spells Wesley used to put him together failed; there wasn't any need for the spells since Aquilles had healed him. Phade marked him, left a strange rune burned into his wrist that increased his strength… Angel remembered his reaction to finding out what she'd done to herself- it seemed like another life- but it certainly had come in handy.

"She is…resting." Aquilles said. The slight pause and unfocused gaze didn't go unnoticed by Angel. He recognized the look and knew the Guardian had been 'looking' into Phade. Whether all Guardians and Fury's could see into people's minds was a question Angel had wanted to ask her.

"Then wake her up." Buffy ordered coming up beside Angel. She stared at the Guardian, green eyes hard but he didn't look concerned about her short temper.

"I did not say she was sleeping." Aquilles replied, his lips twitching as they understood his meaning. Angel didn't miss the scowl on Jo's face or the knowing smirks on the Actives. They'd seen Dean and…well, it was clear they'd wanted some alone time.

"What is the trouble?" Aquilles asked after a pause.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned to the stairs where Phade's brother stood. He looked wild, eyes wide and panicked and he pointed at Aquilles.

"You! I need you! Right now!" Luis didn't wait; he started up again expecting the Guardian to be at his heels, only he wasn't. "Let's go! My Dad's- get up there! Do that funky blue shit Jeri does!"

"Oh, no!" Gia gasped running to the stairs. "What happened, Lui?"

"Help him!" Luis yelled when Aquilles still didn't move.

"Aquilles."

All eyes turned to the woman standing at the top of the steps. She was quiet but her brown eyes were full. They showed a mournful sadness in the dark depths, as though she'd accepted some painful truths.

She'd realized something, however many lives the powers made her live through, however many years passed…nothing was going to change the love of a child for a parent.

Jaden was no exception.

Aquilles was a blur of black leather and blond locks that quickly disappeared up the steps and around the corner. She watched the others stare at her, their expressions confused and concerned because of her Father. The only exception was Jo though she did show some concern but it was minimal compared to the resentment shining in the brown eyes.

"His heart is weakening." Jaden said as explanation while her brother and Gia hurried past. "He's been here too long. I think most of the people in LA have been…" she trailed off. There were too many people; too many to get to before they expired of old age, before their bodies gave out…and they were getting older every second they spent in hell. Jaden gritted her teeth, for the first time regretting having promised to bring _everyone_ back because she was starting to realize that wasn't going to happen. Not if they couldn't find a way to stop the rapid aging. Somehow, trying to slow the passage of time in hell didn't seem like a smart idea or even possible.

"It's been about a year since we got here." Angel said in his quiet voice. "Buffy said it had only just happened, when you guys came." He meant LA being sent to hell and they all knew it.

Jaden nodded, her boots scuffing the top step as she headed down.

"I count less than a week." Buffy said looking from Phade to Angel. "Since we dropped in, I mean. You?" she asked.

"I'd say yeah." Jaden replied stopping in the lobby and crossing her arms. "It doesn't seem that long but I kinda don't pay attention to it anymore. Not really a problem for me." She shrugged looking around. Her dark eyes settled on Jo. "Or you."

"What? How?" Zytka demanded staring from one woman to the other. Their small group was alone, as much as a hotel full of people could ever be but no one was eavesdropping on them.

"They're sort of…immortal." Buffy replied, her brow was furrowed, thinking.

"You can figure this out, Jo." Jaden stepped towards the taller blond, her dark eyes steady. "You have all the knowledge, just take a look… tell me what I need to do." The last was said quietly, her voice soft giving Jo the respect allotted to the Tau-Vana. It took Jo off her guard, left her feeling somehow chastised for the thoughts going through her mind, for being jealous of the Fury, blaming her for taking Dean when he'd never been hers to begin with. She was nothing more than a friend, could be nothing more than that and in truth she'd felt as though he treated her like a younger sister even with the occasional lusty look he'd send her way. She always felt Dean got grossed out about having dirty thoughts regarding her.

"I don't know how." Jo admitted after the silence had stretched.

"I don't either." Jaden admitted. "But maybe Aquilles will have an idea. He's pretty much ancient- he should know _something_ useful." She grumbled turning back to the stairs but she didn't go up. Her eyes stared, as though she could see what was going on but turned her attention to Buffy and Angel.

"Is the honeymoon over?" she asked them trying for a smile but all she managed was a slight twisting of her lips that didn't come close.

"Is yours?" Buffy retorted with a soft snort.

"There's…" Angel dropped his gaze, looking at their feet and slowly working up but he wasn't comfortable asking Phade to drop everything just because the-.

"The Demon Lords want Angel's head." Buffy stated with a hard stare at Angel. "And he's going out there thinking of accepting the challenge. Alone." For a moment no one spoke until Jaden drew in a breath that sounded just a little annoyed.

"Did I not say I'd be helping to hurt them?" Jaden questioned. "Maybe you didn't hear me good the first time." She added on a breath.

"Told ya." Buffy smirked setting a small hand on her hip. "Now we can go-."

" _First_ we get armed." Jaden corrected. "Then we make a basic plan. And _then_ we can go kill stuff."

"I like that plan." Neréida agreed following them to the weapons cabinet.

"Me too."Zytka practically bounced in her excitement at killing evil nasties.

"I'm game." Connor added when Angel spoke up.

"No." he didn't care if they all wanted to go, Angel wasn't going to let anyone else get killed because of him, because they followed him to a fight that wasn't theirs. He couldn't take anymore deaths, innocent or friends. He just didn't see why it had to be like that, why anyone had to die helping him fight when it was solely on him.

"This isn't just your fight, Angel." Jaden rested a hand on his arm, her brown eyes softening with understanding. "We all have something to pay them back for. A friend, family, for _ourselves_ … Everyone knows the stakes."

He still didn't want their help, want them there and Jaden removed her hand.

 _"Gunn wasn't your fault, Angel. Me getting punished wasn't your doing either and you know what? I'm actually_ happy _about it. I am. I got to be with Dean, I got to know what love,_ real _love is. And you know… I should say thank you."_

"For what?" Angel demanded shaking his head. "All I did was get you-."

 _"To Dean."_

The others were looking at them funny but Buffy got the picture.

"Talking up here." She said with a little annoyance pointing to her head.

"That's krap." Zytka glowered and she wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate the secrecy.

"Hey, the gangs all here." Ryan noted with faked cheerfulness as he rounded the corner. His eyes skipped over the girls and the blond that had shown up with Phade and then… The cheesy grin he'd pasted on froze then slowly crumbled as he stared at her but she just turned her attention to the weapons-

"Weapons. What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Gonna kill us some baddies." Zytka answered taking up an ax along with a few stakes which she shoved into her waistband.

"Oo-kay. Count me in-."

"No."

Ryan's faked cheery tone was cut short but Phade just ignored him. She said 'No' and kept passing out weapons- hell, even Connor was going on their little adventure and he was just…what?

"Sorry baby-."

"She isn't."

"Holy shit fest, oo-hoo." Zytka said moving back to enjoy the show as Dean stepped into the lobby.

"My Dad?" Jaden asked coming around the too interested group. They were by far, too nosy and it seemed her life was their entertainment.

Dean tore his glare away from the Hell'sAngel, his expression softening as he looked at her.

"Aquilles worked his mojo. Said he'd sleep for a while." Dean walked past Ryan intentionally bumping him as he did. The act gave him a little satisfaction even if Jaden pursed her lips seeing it. Dean just shrugged it off, but there was a smirk playing about his lips.

"Is it time for the plan yet?" Connor asked hefting a sword.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" Dean questioned eyeing the group now fully armed. He slid his arm around Jaden's shoulders ignoring Ryan though it was pretty obvious he was staking his claim.

"Out." She replied. "Some Demon Lords need spanking." There was a little smile playing about her mouth.

"Mmm, can I watch?" Dean asked looking more like his old self.

"Get a room." Buffy scoffed, rolling her eyes at them but she was smiling too, amused by their banter.

"Get the Actives, you'll have to set them to watch the Hyperion. I'm guessing you'll bring a couple, right?" Jaden looked to Buffy who nodded.

"I don't think we'll need more than a few." she agreed.

"Phade shielded the Hyperion, its evil proof. One hundred." Ryan added looking at the group but his eyes kept straying to Dean and the arm he hadn't taken off Phade.

"You'll have to stay behind." Jaden knew there was going to be a problem with that because Ryan still thought there was a chance he could convince her-change her mind about what was. And he liked being in the middle of a fight.

"What- no. Hey, I've been handling shit around here just fine, Phade. I damn well aren't staying behind." He glared, hating that damn arm still around her shoulders.

"You're human, you break." Jaden clarified. "I promised I'd bring everyone home." She felt Dean's arm tense with her words but he didn't say anything.

"I say-."

"Not interested." Jaden cut in. "I have a Slayer and over a dozen Actives not to mention my Guardian and now the Tau-Vana. You aren't invited to the party. That should be clear enough, even for you." Jaden stared right at him, her expression a little annoyed but serious. She wasn't taking him, wasn't going to bother to hide it either though she hadn't been as harsh as she could've been.

"You should change." Aquilles said from the front doors. He looked immaculate, yet again and he knew it, knew the Actives were ogling him.

"Jo, she's going to need some help with the records." Jaden said walking towards her Guardian with Dean in tow. She wasn't stupid enough to leave him in the same room with Ryan. "Specific ones, Aquilles. I need answers, yesterday."

 **W**


	9. Anarchy

_**The Hyperion...** _

Dean stopped at the foot of the bed as Jaden disappeared into the closet.

"Don't think you're leaving me behind." He said crossing both arms over his chest. Her voice was muffled as she replied but he still didn't feel any better. "I mean it, J."

He wasn't going to stay behind, wasn't prepared for the thoughts in his head-that maybe she'd just been another figment of his imagination, that she hadn't really come for him and he'd wake up, still strapped to that damn chair bleeding-. No. Dean was not going to stay behind. He wasn't letting J out of his sight.

"You think I could stay away from you?" Jaden asked stepping out of the closet with a small satchel in hand. She tossed it on the foot bench and rose on her toes, both arms slipping around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips.

Dean barely protested, it was a joke really and he didn't care. He dropped his crossed arms and picked her up, kissing her back like he'd never see her again. It wasn't difficult to imagine because he'd spent years without her, years thinking he'd never see her, never hold her or touch her, never _feel_ …

 _"I can't breathe without you."_

Her voice was soft in his mind, sincere and Jaden showed him, her body molding itself against his.

 **_Los Angeles…_ **

Talking.

Someone always felt like they had to talk everyone to death before the actual fighting got underway. The demons in hell weren't any different and the Demon Lords had plenty to say. It gave the Actives enough time to blend in with the crowd, for Jo and Aquilles to find the higher ground and for Jaden to slip into the middle of the crowd with Dean.

Ryan.

That had been a minor annoyance as far as she was concerned and the fact she'd taken Dean hadn't gone over well with the Hell'sAngel.

Why Dean? Wasn't he human?

The simple answer was that Jaden didn't want to be separated from Dean just as much as he did. Worrying about _two_ humans during the fight was not possible. She was a Fury, not a God and telling Ryan she didn't have time to babysit him was a blow to his ego.

It shut him up.

Her words had Dean thinking but he waited until they were away from the others.

"You don't have to babysit me."

Jaden turned to him, brow furrowed. She'd have to keep an eye on him, Dean was human and most everything in hell was four times stronger, meaner, and wanted to kill them.

"I never said I was." Jaden replied keeping her tone normal and smiling slightly. The blatant lie slipped easily from her tongue and she had no remorse over it.

"I was standing right there, J." Dean frowned. "You were damn clear-."

"To him." Jaden cut in. "He thinks I'm…I don't know-confused…He's not taking the change well. They all think I'm not _me_."

It was true, even Gia had questioned her, tried to talk up Ryan but it was pointless. Jaden knew all those things and more and she'd had plenty of time to grieve her loss, accept the changes in her life…to move on.

Dean cupped her face in his hands, his green eyes darkening in the twilight.

"You…you're special." He spoke softly, sincere and she felt it.

"Short bus, special?" she asked in a wavering voice. Dean chuckled and kissed her.

"Just special." Dean murmured straightening again.

"You know I love you." Jaden gripped his hands in hers, her brown eyes just a little too bright.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. He knew it. He couldn't deny the truth in front of him.

She'd come to hell.

Jaden was in hell and she was there for Dean.

"I don't doubt it." Dean assured.

"Good." Jaden nodded, she looked a little relieved. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder and she pointed. "You take them out and don't get killed because I'll be _very_ pissed at you."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dean chuckled pressing another kiss to her lips. She didn't find it amusing but Jaden handed him the stone bow that formed in her hands. She filled the quiver strapped under his jacket with stone arrows. Her own weapons were hidden by the long coat she'd put on before leaving the Hyperion. It hid her Stone Fury uniform- one that got her admiring glances from Dean when he saw it on her.

 _"Now!"_

As one, the Actives broke away from the crowd taking down their own targets. Vampires, demons… none where safe from the girls. Angel had his hands full, Buffy holding back, covering his ass and slaying. She was a beautiful thing to watch and Aquilles took a moment to admire the Slayer.

The screams of battle receded into the background, they weren't as overwhelming as they had once been and each war was the same. Even Jaden had grown used to screams of pain and death. She'd imparted plenty of her own during her time of service to the Od VaiLumen.

The shrieks pierced the fog of screams and clash of weapons drawing Jaden's attention to the sky. She couldn't believe what she saw even while the Alkonost descended into the crowds. They grabbed indiscriminately at the humans and demons. There was no distinction to the birdlike abominations.

" _That one!_ "

Three of the Alkonost focused on one spot and searching she found Dean in their sights.

"Hell no!" Jaden ground past her clenched teeth. At that moment she wished Air was one of her elements because she'd have blasted the damn birds out of the sky. As it was she found a gryphon, he was bloody but in one piece and obviously helping out the good guys.

" _Come play_."

" _Scream for us_."

" _Run all you like_."

Dean shot at them, used the arrows in the quiver until he grabbed at his hip and came up empty. He'd missed more than a few shots in his panic and now he was unarmed…

"No, no, no, no." he muttered under his breath watching as they came at him. He ducked out of the way at the last moment but even then one of the Alkonost managed to scrape at his back. He hissed in pain as his shoulder blade burned but he got to his feet and faced them again.

"Run!"

Dean jerked at the order more surprised to find Jaden astride a gryphon and bearing down on the Alkonost. She had a bow in hand and more than a few arrows found their mark. All around the Alkonost dropped to the ground in a mess of feathers and blood.

Dean stumbled as the fighting surged around them. He tried to keep Jaden in sight especially when the gryphon took on three Alkonost. Jaden jumped off, he saw her grab onto one, yanking on feathers and scorching the shrieking bitch.

"Jaden!" he yelled trying to get to her but both of them smacked into the ground among a crowd of demons. The impact shook the ground unbalancing him but Dean kept his feet. He straightened and at the second step he felt something grab onto his shoulder. It held him fast.

"What…" Dean trailed off, his eyes widening at the huge black wingspan of the tall man at his back.

"Let him go."

Dean jerked around and found Jaden standing a few feet away, her Sai in hand, eyes glowing brightly.

"Do not interfere." His voice boomed but Jaden didn't flinch.

"One." She counted off slowly taking a step towards them. "Two."

"You're in trouble." Dean warned just as he was shoved aside. "Son of a-." his knees stung from where his pants had ripped on the stones. The clang of steel drew his eyes back to J but Dean could barely make out her shape as she blurred.

Who ever or whatever that thing was seemed to be keeping up with her until he started to glow.

"You are not that special." Jaden stated as she put herself in front of Dean and lit up.

He could feel the heat of her scorching him and then a wave of melted stone rose over his head and encased him.

Aquilles felt it, the shudder in the ground and the heat of his Fury. What he saw shocked him and then he was grabbing at Jo to cover her eyes. She protested but the light was too strong for her. There hadn't been time to teach her everything and filtering the light…it hadn't seemed to be a necessity.

"Fuck this." Jaden ground past her teeth as she stepped forward and smashed a fist into the feathered man. It hurt, more than she'd thought possible but it made him stop glowing.

Jaden found herself on the ground looking up at him. She pushed up, right into his palm. The simple touch took her breath away, made her feel lightheaded, dizzy but more than anything she felt, Jaden felt pain.

 **W**

They were as old as the world. The Light had created them; perfect beings that basked in its warmth, worshiped and obeyed without question.

But that was not enough.

They did nothing to displease the Light but they had no will of their own and that did not please the Light.

 _"You were created."_

Mortals, men and women who did have free will, who did as they pleased without a care for the Light- they had no knowledge of it.

And it was satisfied.

 _"He favored you above us."_

And the Others grew jealous…

 _"Angels…"_

The most beautiful rose up, rebelled and for his trouble was cast down by the Od VaiLumen.

 _"Time means nothing."_

And with it's passing man grew in numbers and daughters were born to them and the Light sent _them_ down.

 _"She was beautiful…"_

The Light approved, was please to see them unite-create… And she was beautiful, dark hair thick as sable, luminous dark eyes with skin that glowed like a warm sunny day.

 _"Samaîre."_

She was his and the seed was planted and was fruitful.

 _"You are of my seed."_

She could see it; see the ones that came before – a line of half beings- mortal but with the potential to be so much more, with no clue as to their true purpose.

 _"He has work to do."_

Dean.

His parents- his Mother and her lineage, the seed of another angel…

 _"Do not grieve."_

 **W**

The blinding light faded, pulling back into the angel and the Fury who still glowed, the light sparkling beneath their skin, shining like a warm sun, glowing from their eyes.

Aquilles released his hold on Jo who sucked in a breath staring at the angel in shocked awe. He bent towards Jaden, touching his lips to her forehead. It was exactly how Jo remembered her Father kissing her before bed every night.

Aquilles could see his Fury tense at the gentle touch, her fingers crushing the rocks gripped in her hands… Jo heard the crumbling and turned to the mound Dean was clawing his way out of. She started towards him, to help-.

"Stop." Aquilles gripped her arm painfully but Jo didn't have time to say anything. They saw the angel, wings spread wide and suddenly he was there, standing beside Dean.

Dean was focused on Jaden, half laid out in a rubble of rocks trying to catch her breath- she looked in pain.

"J!"

The angel gripped his shoulder firmly, bent his knees slightly and then both were in the air. Two figures in a sky of burnt red-orange while Dean yelled out her name, his hand reaching towards her.

There was nothing she could do.

She was not allowed to interfere and the realization that she couldn't follow, that she was alone again… it hurt so bad Jaden folded in on herself.

' _The rest of them be damned.'_

But the fight was over. Angel had won and those that survived were heading to wherever they had found a safe haven. The city of angels was no place to wander alone or even in the company of someone else. The streets were not safe.

 _"Do you remember that night we drove into town for a movie." Dean asked his fingers slowly combing through her hair while he stared at the ceiling remembering._

 _"Our first official date." Jaden replied with a wide smile. She remembered being happy and excited, remembered feeling like a teenager on her first date._

 _"I felt…normal." He didn't hesitate saying that, telling her._

 _"You are normal." Jaden murmured turning her head to look up at him. She didn't like to hear that note of – she didn't know what it was but it didn't sound happy._

 _"Do you remember the movie?" Dean asked and she heard the grin in his voice, felt his chest vibrate with a soft chuckle as he glanced at her._

 _"Hey, blood, gore and guns. Me. But you?"_

 _"Don't tell anybody." He warned because he'd picked a sappy love comedy thinking she'd like it… hell, he could admit it wasn't half bad._

 _"I got dirt on you, blondie." Jaden teased but Dean didn't mind. He laughed with her, his arms easily pulling her into his chest where she rested comfortably._

 _"It's easy with you." He said staring at her, his finger tracing the side of her face. He could tell her what was bothering him, the things he was embarrassed to say out lout- getting in touch with his girly side- he could have all the chick flick moments with her and never worry she'd think less of him for it. They could talk about the things they really wanted, the hopes they'd had…but not having those didn't bother them anymore._

 _She was happy, she had him and Dean had her, at least for a little while until his bill came due and for now that was going to have to be enough…_


End file.
